


Coruscant Nights

by JJJJ12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ben wants Rey to be his mistress, But she's like nah I'm gonna be a Princess and marry you instead, Class Differences, F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Kaiburr Crystals, Oral Sex, Prince Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff, Snoke as Jafar, The Force is Magic, street rat rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: Rey spends her days scavenging and stealing on the streets of Coruscant until she befriends the mysterious Prince Ben. But when Rey is tasked with retrieving the elusive Kaiburr Crystals from the Cave of Wonders, her life and her circumstances change greatly.An Aladdin AU.





	1. The Street Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's yet another story! A few things to note:
> 
> I actually have a lot written for this story and my other stories, so expect updates very soon for everything :)
> 
> This is of course an Aladdin AU, which I'm sure has been done with Reylo before but hey, the connections are too delicious so I had to do it too. It's not a true retelling as there are many differences, but much of the story remains the same. The story does take place in kind of an indeterminate moment in the past, so I kind of take it as 'a long time ago in a galaxy far far away', in case anyone is wondering what era this is!
> 
> It is rated E, so there will be some smut. I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Now.... enjoy your reading :)

“STOP! THIEF!”

The townspeople froze in place, abandoning the fruits, and animals, and other splendors they browsed in the marketplace, watching as one particularly portly vendor threw up his hands. As two palace guards charged forward, he pointed at the small figure darting away.

“Don’t just stand there!” The man bellowed, his cheeks turning a nasty shade of red, “Stop that thief!”

Immediately, the palace guards took off after the disappearing form, desperately trying to keep pace with the thief. Clad in dirty white and brown scraps, the thief easily blended in with the drab colors of the Coruscant City center, as well as the plain fabric most vendors used to cover their merchandise.

The thief continued to sprint, the pace unreasonably fast, even for the trained guardsman. When the figure dipped into a dark alleyway, the palace guards knew all was lost. On foot, clad in their heavy armor, they’d never catch the scoundrel.

“These bloody street urchins,” One of them hissed, immediately pulling his helmet off to rub at his sweaty face, “We must speak to Lord Snoke. We need horses if we want to combat all this petty thievery.”

The other palace guard nodded enthusiastically. “Lord Snoke will agree. You know how he must have the city kept in order.”

As the two palace guards scurried off, the thief reappeared in the alleyway, watching to ensure that the guardsman would not return, pressed tightly against a dirty, stone wall. Once the men turned the corner, the thief let out a high-pitched whistle. From two stories above, a dingy ladder dropped against the stone wall, comprised of only scavenged wooden blocks and discarded fishmen’s nets.

The thief quickly climbed to the top, evidently a learned skill, and rolled through an open window. Well, perhaps not a window, as the beautiful stained glass the opening once housed had shattered years prior.

Once inside, the thief retrieved the ladder and covered the open stone with a dusty sheet, secured to the stone wall with collected nails and rods. With the opening covered, the space was once again enclosed in darkness.

The thief whistled again. Another ladder dropped. This one was climbed with as much ease, the opening leading to endless light. As soon as the thief reached the top, the constructive head covering they wore dropped to the ground, covered in more soot and sand than any one person should be exposed to.

“Rey!” Finn cried, perched on a rickety wooden chair, a tattered book in his hands, “You were supposed to be back an hour ago!”

With a groan, Rey stepped forward and set her old bag to the ground. She dropped to her knees, exhaustion evident. From the bag crawled a small fox, its fur shining orange and white despite its exposure to soot. It gnawed away eagerly on an apple.

“Sorry! I was on my way back but Bebe started whining. I just turned to watch a street performer and she jumped out!” Rey sighed and began to take her hair down from the three buns on her head, “By the time I found her, she was collecting apples. When I grabbed her and a few, the shopkeeper spotted me.”

Finn made a face and watched Bebe approach, a juicy red apple held by her snoot. She dropped it in his hands and let out a pleased yipping noise. “She can be such a troublemaker. I assume you had troopers all over you?”

Rey nodded and also accepted an apple from Bebe. She took a ravenous bite and wiped the juices from her lips with the sleeve of her shirt. “Two of them! Thankfully, their armor held them down.” She shook her head and groaned, “If they ever are smart enough to get the lot horses, we’ll be in a bind.”

Jumping to his feet, Finn shook his head. “Let’s not worry about that unless it happens.” He glanced around the space, his shared home with Rey, and grinned, “Now, it’s nearly sundown, which means it’s time to see the footman.”

Rey pinched her nose and sighed. “Must we?”

With a grin, Finn held out his hand. “Oh, we must.”

-x-x-x-

Rey followed Finn through the familiar streets of Coruscant City, the air light and breezy compared to the heat of the sun she faced while out earlier in the day. Of course, the mild heat in Coruscant was nothing compared to her homeland of Jakku. In Jakku, the sun seemed to never go down. It was hot, sandy, and miserable.

As she followed Finn, watching his eager movements, she wondered if she considered her life in Coruscant any better. Sure, she had met Finn, and sure, the pair had made the ruins of an abandoned cathedral their home, but she wasn’t sure she could truly consider it an improvement from life in Jakku.

In Jakku, she starved and scavenged to survive under the awful working conditions of Unkar Plutt. In Corsucant, she starved, _stole_ , and scavenged under the watchful eye of Lord Snoke’s guardsman, the feared Storm Troopers.

Was life any different?

Her best friend tugged her up an abandoned stairway, leading them to the rooftop of a building Rey believed to be a brothel. She never asked, despite their frequenting of the rooftop, and dropped beside Finn. They crawled towards the edge, until their tired faces looked down at the street below, particularly the booths of vendors selling everything from produce to weaponry.

Bebe chirped from behind Rey and settled on her back, rolling contently into a ball. Rey couldn’t help but giggle. She glanced at Finn. “Who exactly are we looking for?”

Finn blushed and kept his eye on the street below. “I don’t know his name. Based on his clothing, I believe he works in the palace. Perhaps as a footman.” He cleared his throat, “He always shops on this street close to sundown. It must be his free time.”

Rey laughed and glanced at her friend. “So, you just watch him?”

From beside her, Finn shuffled nervously. “What other choice do I have? If I approached him as I am, he’d probably laugh at me. Think I was a beggar.”

She wanted to comfort her friend, insist that his sentiments were wrong, but deep down, she knew him to right. Rey and Finn were practically at the bottom of society, considered street urchins and petty thieves by the townspeople. They were frequently covered in soot and dust from collecting and repurposing old, discarded items, and when hungry, were forced to steal food just to survive.

In their rags, they were nothing more than sad peasants, forced to just admire from afar. A few moments passed before Finn tensed. Rey could feel his tension and also see the object of his affection. On the street below, a well-groomed man strolled by, a perfectly woven basket in his hands.

With skin the color of sweet honey and a headful of bushy, brown hair, Rey understood Finn’s attraction to the man. Her eyes dropped to the fine embroidery of his top and trousers, as well as the deep black of the fabric. And despite her lack of education or refinement, Rey knew such luxurious fabric was silk. 

Silk, which of course, was not found anywhere in Coruscant or in the lands of their closest allies. Such a fabric was imported. She glanced at Finn and sighed. Her best friend was most certainly right. This man was not only wealthy but had to be employed by the palace.

“He’s very handsome,” She admitted quietly, watching as the man browsed a collection of wooden toys, “I wonder what his job is.”

Finn sighed dramatically, his eyes locked on the man. “I hope he isn’t nasty like Lord Snoke is reported to be. Perhaps he’s kind like Queen Leia.” He nibbled on his lip, “Perhaps he works for the Prince.”

Rey nodded, considering Finn’s words. “It’s unlikely he’s a guard. I believe your first guess was right. He is likely a footman for the Prince.”

“I wonder what the Prince is like,” Finn said aloud, watching as the mystery man purchased a bundle of the wooden toys, before handing them out to peasant children, “No one has seen him in years.”

At the sight of the excited children, Rey smiled. “I wonder myself. But based on the endless string of Princesses that are being driven into the city, one thing is for certain.” As the mystery man disappeared from their sightline, she sat up and turned to Finn, “A royal wedding is most definitely approaching.”

Finn pouted and rose to his feet. “Well, a royal wedding means rich guests from all over. Perhaps that will be good for us.”

Rey laughed as they descended from the rooftop, the sky darkening by the minute. “One should hope!”

With a grin, Finn held out his arm. “Well, then! We shall hope for an imminent engagement announcement!”

“To Prince Benjamin!” She exclaimed, skipping along the empty streets, no longer filled to the brim with townspeople.

Finn laughed and nodded most eagerly. “To Prince Benjamin!”

As they pranced back to their makeshift home, Bebe followed excitedly, yipping along in agreement.

-x-x-x-

 “— _We do hope Her Majesty and the people of Coruscant will accept these gifts as another reminder of our affinity for the royal family, as well as our loyalty to your cause. We look forward to another visit to Coruscant and hope to host Prince Benjamin during our next harvest_ —”

Ben growled and waved his arms. “I get it, mother! Please, stop it this instant!”

His mother, despite being the Queen of Coruscant and their many territories, still rolled her eyes like any irritated mother. “Benjamin,” She remarked, before primly rolling up the scroll she had been reading from, “Your negative attitude is really starting to trouble me.”

“Yes, well, your insistence on having me married is really troubling me!” Ben responded angrily, before falling into one of the plush chairs in his personal quarters, “Honestly woman, I have no interest in these Princesses!”

Leia sighed and took a sip from the chalice in front of her. “Benjamin, I think your frustration is misplaced. Tell me, what was wrong with Princess Jessika? She was beautiful and an alliance with Dandoran would have been an excellent political move on our part!”

Ben frowned and fidgeted in his chair. “She was passive, dimwitted, and built to serve. That was the problem with her.”

His mother snorted. “My, sounds like the dream woman for many future Kings before you!”

“Well it isn’t for me!” Ben shook his head and sighed, “I want a woman who is smart, and desires to learn about the world. Not simply a vessel to bear my children.”

At the sound of a throat being cleared, both the Queen and Prince turned to the third person joining them for wine. Lord Snoke offered a pleasant smile before gesturing to the scroll.

“If I may,” The Lord began, his voice soft despite powerful, “An alliance with Dandoran would have been beneficial, but more so for them than for us. I believe there are far better places we could align Coruscant with,” He glanced at the Prince, his lips twisting into a smile, “And far better Princesses for our Prince.”

Leia sighed and nodded. “I suppose you are right, Snoke.” She rose to her feet and motioned for her maids, the women immediately appearing to help the Queen into her robe, “If you have a moment, Snoke, we must chat about our troops in Chandrila.”

The older man nodded and rose. He looked at the Prince, his gaze unwavering. “Now, dearest Benjamin, you need not worry about a Princess who fits your needs. I have a wonderful match in mind. From my home, as well.”

Ben waved his hand. “Another time, Snoke.”

Snoke narrowed his eyes, clearly considering a response. But, after a moment, he scowled and instead followed the Queen and her maids out of Ben’s quarters.

Finally, alone in his own room, Ben collapsed to his bed. He didn’t understand the rush for him to wed. But, ever since his father died two years prior, his mother was obsessed with seeing him wed, especially to a well-connected woman, preferably a Princess or a Duchess of a land that would suit them well politically.

As the future King of Coruscant, Ben understood the implications of a political marriage, and wasn’t necessarily obsessed to it. He merely wanted such an important decision to follow his terms.

Was it so wrong for him to dream of wedding a beautiful woman because she held his heart, not because her land was rich in crystals or coal?

He knew he soon must accept a princess. There were only so many more respected, eligible women in high places available, especially ones that held both his mother _and_ Lord Snoke’s approval.

At the sound of a door closing, Ben sat up and met the gaze of his trusted footman, Poe. Poe had been at his beck and call for years, and given Ben’s isolated life in the palace, Poe was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.

“I told you to take the entire night off,” Ben remarked, watching as Poe began to prepare his quarters for nighttime, “You didn’t need to return.”

Poe simply smiled and shook his head. “It was not my intention to return until I saw Her Majesty and Lord Snoke leave your room. Then, I assumed you’d want the company.”

Ben sighed and clutched a pillow to his chest. Dressed in the most exotic of silk and filled with only the softest of feathers, it was a poignant reminder of what his position offered him. He glanced at the tiny sack in Poe’s hands.

“What did you buy in town?” He asked. He was desperately jealous of the trips into town Poe took. Ben had never been into town alone. In fact, his only times outside of the palace were during parades, and such events had him riding in carriages or on horseback with hundreds of guards surrounding him.

Poe grinned and handed Ben the sack. “Eat one.”

Cautiously, Ben brought the bag to his nose and sniffed, immediately smelling sugar. “What are they?”

“Chestnuts. They have been prepared to taste sweet by the street vendors,” Poe exclaimed, clearly excited by the procedure, “I watched them do it! It was magical!”

Ben glanced at the bag and hesitated. While they grew chestnuts in Coruscant, the crop was generally considered peasant food. The only nuts eaten in the palace were imported at high cost from faraway lands.

But, the bag smelled wonderful, and Ben longed to explore what Poe did. He quickly ate one, followed by another, and then other. He grinned at Poe. “These are magnificent!”

Poe laughed and nodded excitedly. “Finish them, please.” As Ben munched away, Poe sat beside him. “So, what did Her Majesty and Lord Snoke want?”

With a snort, Ben ate another chestnut. “We received more offerings from Dandoran. Emperor Pava seems desperate for me to accept Princess Jessika as my wife.”

“And will you?”

Ben sighed and shook his head. “No. She is beautiful, but dim-witted. I believe a marriage to her would be miserable. And Lord Snoke brought up an excellent point. While advantageous for both Coruscant and Dandoran, they are more poised to benefit from a political alliance than we are.”

Poe nodded sadly. “I see. Well, perhaps the next Princess will be more fitting?”

With a sigh, Ben collapsed back onto his bed, the bag of chestnuts now empty. “I am starting to doubt that. Every Princess has been the same. Beautiful, refined, and of excellent status. But they are dim-witted and submissive. These are not qualities I desire in a wife.”

“Then what do you want?”

Ben considered Poe’s question. “Well, of course a beauty. And yes, someone who would provide a political alliance would be a nice addition, but not necessary. I want a woman who is smart and eager to learn about the world! Someone who can help me rule, not simply a woman who will sit by my side and nod at every word that escapes my lips!”

“If I may,” Poe began, watching the Prince, “Unfortunately, most princesses are raised to do exactly that. They are expected to become Queen, if only by title. They are merely expected to produce an heir and look pretty, not to add anything of value.”

Ben frowned and looked down. “If I ever have a daughter, that shall not be the case.” With a sigh, he ran a hand through his dark locks, “I simply do not understand! My mother wed a commoner! Why must I marry a Princess?”

It was a valid question, one that troubled Ben constantly. His father, while a respected general in the military, was nothing more than a commoner, born to a blacksmith. He had not an ounce of royal blood in his veins yet was allowed to marry the Princess with no pushback.

Why had circumstances changed so much in such little time?

“I do believe Lord Snoke and Her Majesty felt the only way to ensure the success and longevity of the kingdom would be by marrying you to an equal, especially one that would provide an excellent political alliance to Coruscant,” Poe explained, “Now, whether that is fair is up to you.”

Ben scoffed. “It most certainly isn’t fair! But nothing in my life is. My, I’m practically trapped in the palace!” He pulled at his hair, until a wonderful, if not stupid thought ran through his head. “Poe?”

“Yes? May I assist you?”

He cleared his throat. “You may. Tomorrow, I shall leave the palace. In disguise. You must vouch for me.”

Poe’s mouth opened to comical proportions, before closing. He swallowed. “Uh, but, what if—”

“You will lie to my mother and claim I am ill. I must see what Coruscant is like outside of these palace walls!”

With a shaky breath, Poe nodded. “Of course. If this is what you want, I will help you.”

Ben grinned and fell back to his bed, every nerve in his body on fire. When the sun rose again, he would finally experience the world outside of the palace walls.

That evening, he dreamt of sweet, roasted chestnuts and the sun on his skin.

-x-x-x-

But while Prince Ben slept peacefully, others lurked deep in the depths of the palace. A sniveling, red-headed man led two prisoners to the dungeon, four palace guards monitoring the activity with swords drawn as they moved down the stairs.

At the base of the stone staircase, Lord Snoke stood, his features twisted into a scowl. He looked at the red-headed man, his eyes furious.

“I see you failed me yet again, Armitage,” He began, his voice thick with contempt, “It is as if you do not understand what is at stake.”

Armitage swallowed and lowered his head. “My Lord, please. I will find the one who can enter the Crystal Cave. I swear my life on it.”

Lord Snoke laughed and waved for the prisoners to be led away. When just he and Armitage remained, he took a step towards the man.

“You listen to me closely, Hux,” Snoke growled, his voice furious, “Getting the Prince to wed Princess Bazine and getting Coruscant allied with Naboo is the easy part of this task.”

With the flick of his fingers, Hux’s throat began to tighten, despite the lack of touching between the men. Hux let out a gasp and reached for his own neck, trying to relieve the invisible pressure.

Lord Snoke smirked at other man’s actions. “I have the obsidian crystal, and while it is strong, it is not the strongest,” The older man glanced at the glowing black stone enclosed in his gold ring and tsked, “But unless you find someone worthy of retrieving the Kaiburr crystal from the Cave of Wonders, I will not obtain my full power.”

Hux continued his struggle, his face turning blue from a lack of oxygen. Lord Snoke watched, still grinning.

“It is humorous that you swear your life on your success. I did not need your declaration to know such.” Snoke waved his hand, the pressure stopping. Hux gasped and grabbed his neck, his color returning.

“For if you fail, Armitage,” Snoke continued, a smile still gracing his lips, “you will lose your life.”

-x-x-x-

The following morning, Poe helped smuggle Ben out of the palace, the Prince hidden among empty crates and boxes that once held a shipment of luxurious fabrics and ornaments from across the globe. Ben jumped out of the back of the carriage once outside of the palace walls, feeling fearless.

As soon as his senses were assaulted with the smell of animal dung, roasting meat, and citizens who had never bathed, he knew he was free. Well, not entirely free, given his disguise, but certainly as free as he ever had been.

His disguise was not anything remarkable—he was rarely seen in public as it was, but knew it was best to play it safe. He wore his least lavish attire—a loose, white silk shirt, imported from the finest merchants in Endor, and a pair of black trousers, embroidered with premium golden thread in Coruscant. Then, over what he considered to be his _plain_ clothes, he wore a hooded cloak, one that covered his head and his hair.

And despite Poe’s pleading, he refused to leave the palace without his trusty sword sheathed by his side. Under his cloak, it was entirely hidden, so he felt Poe’s concern was grossly exaggerated.

Ben felt as invisible as he ever could be, given his lack of knowledge about his own land, as well as his remarkable height. With a deep breath, simply enjoying the pungent smells of the town, he thought back to the bits of information Poe offered before his departure.

And so, he explored Coruscant City as if it were his first time there. He ate roasted mutton from street vendors, played with wooden toys like a child, had a pint of an awful brew at a local watering hole, and even found more of the wonderful chestnuts, quickly hoarding as many bags as he could fit in his pockets.

It was a splendid afternoon, until he stumbled past a street vendor unlike the others. Clad in what Ben immediately recognized to be some sort of synthetic silk, the man stood behind an array of lavish items. Gold figurines, silk gowns, exquisitely drawn maps, leather bound books, silver dishware, and the list could go on.

To any resident of Coruscant, the riches this man sold secondhand would practically be a steal. But Ben was no ordinary resident of Coruscant. He approached the vendor and glanced at the goods before him.

The vendor grinned, immediately noticing the extravagant embroidery of Ben’s trousers, as well as the unmistakable glean of the silk of his shirt. “My good sir, you have remarkable taste! Perhaps I can interest you in some of my new arrivals?”

Ben narrowed his eyes, watching the vendor cautiously. “Perhaps. What are you selling?”

With a vicious smirk, the man presented Ben with a freshly pressed handkerchief. A pale blue in color, with golden embroidery, it was a handsome piece of fabric. “This arrived this morning. It’s made of Endorian silk and embroidered with real gold.”

Ben picked up the fabric and ran his thumb across it. Just one touch confirmed what his eyes already knew—the fabric was most certainly not silk. Ben was practically born wrapped in the expensive fabric. It was second nature to identify a reproduction.

He tossed the fake to the ground, ignoring the screams of the vendor. “You call that silk?” He spat out, leaning across the table to glare into the man’s eyes, “You are a liar and a cheat. How dare you try to trick the good people of this city with fake product!”

The vendor sputtered and lurched back. “Fake? How dare you accuse my products of being fake!” He retrieved the handkerchief from the ground, staring at the mix of dirt, sand, and dung now speckled across the once spotless fabric, “You must pay for this!”

Ben scoffed and took a step back. “Pay for your thievery? You’re lucky I do not alert the palace guards.”

Angrily, the vendor jabbed a finger into Ben’s chest. “This is your last warning. You pay me for ruining my product or you will be sorry.”

The threat actually made Ben laugh. His hand dipped under his cloak and grasped his sword, widening his stance to pull his weapon. But as he moved to extract his sword, a soft touch on his arm stopped him. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting a pair of wide, hazel eyes.

A girl stood before him, short, but strong and lean. Freckles and streaks of dirt covered her cheeks, and her eyes flickered between his hip, where his sword was hidden, and his own eyes. She cleared her throat and gave him a quick head shake, before turning to the vendor.

Ben was momentarily paralyzed, surprised by her appearance _and_ her knowledge of his weapon. He watched as she approached the vendor, all charming smiles.

“What seems to be the problem here, Greedo?” A sweet voice asked, glancing to look back at Ben and then the vendor, “It’s not like you to start yelling!”

Greedo growled and pointed at Ben. “This man accused my product of being a fake and then trashed it. Now he refuses to pay!”

The girl laughed, a beautiful noise that had Ben’s cheeks turning pink. She shook her head with a giggle. “Oh, come on Greedo! Everyone knows your stuff is fake. As if a man like you got his hands on Endorian silk.”

With a growl, Greedo glanced between the girl and Ben. “He is to pay me for his damage now or I will alert the stormtroopers.”

“I will do not such thing!” Ben roared, his hand back on his sword. But again, before he could draw the weapon, the girl’s hand grasped his wrist.

She smiled. “Alright. How about an exchange?”

This peaked the vendor’s interest. “An exchange of what?”

“Perhaps a golden cuff?” She asked, now holding a thick gold bracelet in the air. Ben glanced at the piece of jewelry and then his own wrist.

How had the girl gotten his bracelet? He rushed forward.

“That is my—”

The vendor grinned and grabbed it. “I accept! Now get away for me before I change my mind!”

The girl laughed and grabbed Ben’s wrist. “Of course, Greedo!” Ben watched as the girl let out a soft whistle, and a tiny animal emerged from the battered sack she wore across her hips.

He again opened his mouth to argue but was pushed to walk by the girl. They made it to the end of the street before Ben stopped and glanced at the girl, his eyes furious.

“That was my father’s bracelet!” He practically roared, his eyes angry, “How could you give it to that despicable man? I have it in my right mind to go back there and cut his arm off!”

The girl simply laughed and whistled again. Ben watched, mouth agape, as the tiny orange, furry animal climbed onto her shoulder. The girl grabbed a glimmering object from the snoot of the animal and smiled. She held out the bracelet.

“You mean this one?” She asked, her lips twisting into a smile. Ben could only nod. “So, will you apologize now?”

Before Ben could respond, the sound a shriek froze them both. From only feet away, Greedo stood, pointing at the pair of them, two stormtroopers flaked at each of his sides. “There they are! The thieves! They ruined one of my products and stole my payment!”

The girl gulped, tucked the bracelet into her bag, before holding her hand out. “You can apologize to me when we lose them.”

And again, before Ben could even let out a squawk of agreement, his body was lurched forward. With her hand in his, he had no choice but to race after her, four stormtroopers following behind.

-x-x-x-

The day had been going well for Rey. She and Finn had successfully repaired an old pair of spectacles and managed to trade them for a sack of potatoes and two portions of dried beef. For the pair of them, it was quite a feast, and would pair perfectly with the bag full of apples Rey had successfully snatched on the way home.

After a quick snack, Finn decided to take a short nap, but Rey, still high on endorphins from the successful day, decided to try her luck again. She had spotted a vendor selling an exotic fruit she didn’t recognize earlier in the day, and immediately knew that would be her next target.

But before she even reached the booth, she heard Greedo yelling. She and Finn were familiar with Greedo’s business. Everything he sold was either a reproduction, scavenged, or stolen. As a result, she and Finn had sold to the man before, so Rey wasn’t keen to see him embattled in any sort of conflict.

He may have been a wicked sort of man, but he usually gave her and Finn food if they snatched something worthwhile. At any rate, when she spotted the conflict, she had nearly convinced herself not to get involved. In fact, it wasn’t until she noticed the body language of the cloaked man at the booth that she did.

The man was extraordinarily tall, practically towering over Greedo, and appeared to be exquisitely dressed. And Rey immediately recognized his combat pose, as well as the way his hand moved to his hip.

Such a pose meant the man would soon be drawing his weapon. Weapons meant conflict and violence. Conflict and violence meant additional palace guards on the street.

More guards meant less opportunities for Rey to steal.

Less stealing meant less food.

Rey was not going to let this cloaked man cut into her already minimal food supply. And so, she intervened and had almost congratulated herself for how smoothly things had gone. But then, Greedo, despite normally being quite the idiot, immediately noticed her trickery.

So, she had no choice but to grab the hand of the cloaked man and run.

And ran they did. Despite his large form, he kept up with her, following every curve and break in the roads. He never questioned when she shoved him into an alleyway or forced him to hide behind bales of hay.

They only managed to lose the stormtroopers when Rey had the sense to bring him up to her home. Once in her safe space, she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. He did the same, staring at her with wide eyes.

Bebe popped back out of her bag and trotted to her makeshift bed, content to curl into a ball. It was then that Rey noticed Finn’s absence. Perhaps after his nap, he was feeling the same burst of adrenaline she had felt earlier.

Rey hoped for his sake, his venture back into the city didn’t turn out the same as hers.

After a few moments of only their breathing, the cloaked man rose to his feet and stared down at her. Logically, Rey knew she should have been scared, given that this man was armed, and she had stolen from him.

Yet, in his presence, she felt safe. He let out a staggered breath.

“Why did you get yourself involved?” He asked, clearly attempting to remain calm, “I was perfectly capable of taking care of that sniveling merchant.”

Rey scoffed and stood up, only then realizing just how tall the man was. “Your idea of taking care of Greedo was killing him!”

The man looked affronted. He shrugged. “I would have only killed him if he gave me no choice. I was merely going to scare him.”

She frowned and shook her head. “Greedo is awful, but that’s no reason to kill him!” She sighed and began to take her hair down, intent to fix her now messy buns, “Besides, murder leads to more palace guards. And more palace guards mean less chances to steal.”

The cloaked man stared at her, clearly enamored by the way she combed her hair with her fingers. “Less theft is most certainly not a negative.”

“It is when you’ll starve otherwise.” She retorted, locking her gaze on his, “Because some of us can’t afford Endorian silk.”

He took a step back and looked around her home. “I see. You’re a street rat.”

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her previously stolen apples. She took a bite and yawned. “I prefer scavenger, but whatever floats your boat.”

He waved off her words and wandered around the space, admiring what remained of the architecture. He glanced back at her. “Was this a cathedral?”

She nodded and tossed the remainder of her apple to Bebe, who eagerly nibbled on the fruit. “All of the Jedi churches were burned a few years ago. Practicing Jedism is a crime now.”

The man touched the walls and frowned. “I didn’t know that.”

Rey raised her eyebrow and stared at the man. “You didn’t know that? What, do you live under a rock?” She tapped her chin and shrugged, “How can you work at the Palace and not know what’s gone into law?”

The man froze, clearly surprised by her comment. “You…” He cleared his throat and looked away, “You know I work in the palace? How?”

She snorted. “Come on! Endorian silk? A Corellian sword?”

“And how could you possibly know I have a Corellian sword?”

Rey smirked and held up the weapon. “Because I took it.”

The man’s mouth fell open. He began to frantically grab at his hip, only stopping when he realized he had indeed been stolen from. “My, you really are a little street rat.”

With a laugh, she dropped the weapon, uninterested. She stared at the man, still grinning. “So, what is it that you do there? Do you work for the Queen? Lord Snoke? The Prince?”

He cleared his throat and sheathed his sword. “I…” He bit his lip, “I am a footman for Prince Benjamin.”

“I see.” She jumped to her feet and held out her hand, still grinning, “You can call me Rey. I much prefer that to street rat.”

He swallowed and shook her hand. “You may call me Kylo.”

“Well, Kylo, you want an apple?” She held out the juicy red fruit, still smiling.

Kylo stared at the fruit, before accepting it. He took a bite before fiddling in his pockets, quickly removing a sack of what Rey recognized to be chestnuts. “Would you like some chestnuts?”

She nodded eagerly and accepted the bag, alternating between bites of sweet fruit and sweet nut.

And so, they sat there, feasting, eyes locked on each other.

-x-x-x-

Ben was absolutely captivated by the little street rat in front of him.

 _No,_ not a street rat. A scavenger, as she had so eloquently corrected him. With big hazel eyes and pouty lips, he wanted nothing more but to bring her back to the palace, perhaps to claim as his first concubine.

He had never in his life been so enchanted with a woman, let alone have had so much fun. Running from his own guards through his own city was an experience he knew he would not soon forget.

With a charming name like Rey, he knew he would also not forget about the little spitfire, especially after she managed to disarm him, and steal two of his three bags of chestnuts. Based on her thin frame, he figured she would do better with them than him, but he was as equally frustrated by her skillset as he was captivated.

In fact, he wanted to stay forever in her makeshift home, but as he watched the sun begin to set, he knew he had to return. Rey guided him back to the palace walls, as he embarrassingly did not know the way back. Based on their earlier plan, Poe was due to meet him there at sundown to sneak him back inside.

Rey offered him a charming grin and bounced on her toes. “Well, Kylo, thanks for the chestnuts.”

He couldn’t help but return her smile, still entranced by her sparkling hazel eyes. “As I recall, you did not ask. You took.”

“Ah, but by not reclaiming them, you’ve given me permission to keep them,” She retorted, her cheeks tinging pink, “So again, thank you.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I suppose. Thank you for saving me, Rey.” At the sound of a deep throat clearing, he looked over to spot Poe, waiting beside a cart filled with crates. He sighed and looked back to Rey. “I must go now. Do you have my father’s bracelet?”

Rey nodded. “Yes! I do,” She hummed happily, before digging into the sack around her hips. Ben watched as her hands continued to dig, immediately noticing the way her lips turned in, “Um…”

Ben frowned. “Rey?”

“Um, Bebe must have hidden it. She really loves shiny stuff, and sometimes she takes things without me knowing and hides them, but—”

Ben couldn’t help but growl. “Are you telling me you do not have it?”

She frowned and looked down. “Not on me, but if you—”

He held up his hand and shook his head. “There is no need. I should have let the stormtroopers take you earlier.” He stepped backwards, “You are a street rat.”

With a defeated sigh, he walked towards Poe, ignoring her pleas from behind him. Sure, he would miss his father’s bracelet, but if he really wanted it, he could have troopers search every inch of the city until it was found.

The bracelet was just a hunk of gold. If anything, he was saddened by her true nature. Just when he finally thought he had made a connection, he learned her true colors.

Perhaps it wasn’t really a surprise. He had always been taught never to trust a thief.

He met Poe with a solemn nod and prepared to return to his prison.

-x-x-x-

“Wait, what happened?” Finn exclaimed, taking breaks to speak and breathe between mouthfuls of chestnuts, “I leave for a few hours and you bring a palace footman, a different palace footman than _my_ palace footman, into our home?!”

Rey sat perched on an old crate, spinning Kylo’s bracelet between her finger tips. She shrugged. “I didn’t know where else to take him.”

Finn gasped, his eyes zeroing in on the bracelet in her hands. “Rey! You hit the motherload!” He exclaimed, tossing the empty chestnut bag to the ground, “We’ll eat for months with that thing!”

She frowned and immediately tucked it into her pocket. “No!” She jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, “I’m going to return it to Kylo.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, staring at his friend. She returned his gaze, her eyes adorably serious. It made him laugh. “You’re kidding, right? And how will you do that?”

Rey swallowed and bounced on her heels. “Easy. I’ll sneak into the palace.”

“Rey… Have you lost your mind? I know we had a great day, but you’re not invincible!” Finn sputtered, staring at his best friend in disbelief, “I can’t let you do this.”

With a gulp, Rey whistled for Bebe, only relaxing when her trusty fox was settled into her bag. She quickly tied her long hair back into her signature three buns and grabbed a long stretch of fabric from her bed. A few folds later, the fabric transformed into a scarf of sorts, and Rey quickly covered her face.

She took one look at Finn and moved to the ladder. “I love you, but you don’t dictate what I do. I’ll be back before sunrise.”

And before Finn could argue, she disappeared.

-x-x-x-

“Well, you’ve been a moody shit since you returned,” Poe remarked, setting a tray of tea beside Ben, “I was hoping your trip to the city would be invigorating. Was it not?”

Ben sighed and stared at the open doors of his balcony, the glimmer of the ocean a taunting reminder of his isolation. A sprawling city and a massive ocean sat at his fingertips, yet his exposure to either required trickery and deceit.

He glanced at Poe and shrugged. “I keep thinking about that little thief I met.”

Poe frowned and added sugar to Ben’s tea. “Shall I alert the guards? Have the bracelet retrieved?”

Ben waved his hand. “No. She will sell it and it will make its way back to me. I am more disappointed in her character. She was such a feisty little thing. For a moment I even…”

His footman looked at him curiously. “You what?”

“Well, I considered taking her,” Ben began, before sipping his tea, “As maybe a concubine.” He shook his head and sighed, “Perhaps it was a silly thought.”

Poe shrugged and sat beside the Prince. “I think not. You are entitled to one. And her role as a mistress would have kept her fed and off the streets.”

Ben pushed the tray away and threw his head back. “It is of no consequence any longer. She’s a thief and that door has closed.”

With a sad smile, Poe retrieved the tray. “I’m sorry, Ben.” He sighed and moved to the door, “If you need me, I will be in my quarters.”

As soon as the door closed, Ben rose to his feet and trudged to the balcony, an overwhelming sense of loneliness settling over him. He couldn’t help but stare at the city below, imaging what life would be like living outside of the palace walls.

How did it feel to run around with brothers and sisters, teasing siblings through laughter and smiles?

What would it be like to sail the world, to captain his own ship and to explore the mysteries of the deep sea?

Could he meet his soul mate, a woman who would captivate his mind, his body, and his heart?

He frowned and grasped the railing, knowing it was silly to obsess about what he considered to be the injustices in his life. Was it just for him to whine about his circumstances?

When he compared himself to Rey, a scavenger who lived on goods she sold or stole, he felt ashamed.

One day, not too far into the future, he would be King of Coruscant. He had a duty to fulfill, one that allowed him little time to consider life if he weren’t a Prince.

But as he turned to venture back into his bedroom, to climb into his bed and fall into a dreamless sleep, a hooded figure dropped from above. He didn’t even have a chance to scream before the hood dropped, exposing him to the street rat, her golden skin shining in the moonlight.

“Rey—” He sputtered out, staring at her with wide eyes, “What are you doing here? How did you get into the palace?”

The spitfire grinned and perched herself on the railing, swinging her legs back and forth gleefully. She shrugged. “It’s easier than you’d think. Your guards aren’t all that smart.”

Ben cleared his throat. “Right. Erm,” He looked around the open areas of the palace, concerned about their visibility on the balcony. He grabbed her arm, “Follow me. It’s best we aren’t caught out here.”

He pulled her inside and quickly shut the balcony door. After securing the lock, he turned around to find Rey sprawled across the bench in front of his bed, eating from a bowl of grapes that Poe had delivered to him after dinner. He cleared his throat.

“These are amazing,” She gasped and ate another, staring at Ben with wide eyes, “Say, what are these called?”

Ben blushed. “Uh. Grapes. They come in different varieties. Some very sweet. Some sour. Purple, green, red—”

She tossed the empty bowl to the side and stood back up, looking around the room in awe. “This is marvelous, Kylo. I didn’t realize a footman would have such grand quarters!”

He coughed and scratched as his neck. “Um, Rey, is there a reason—” His words died in his throat as her tiny furry friend appeared on the table to his right, his father’s bracelet hanging from its snoot. With wide eyes, he retrieved the bracelet and looked at Rey. “You returned it?”

She scoffed and fell to one of his plush chairs. “Why so surprised? I said I would. Bebe is just a little thief, that’s all.”

Her words made him smile. “Well, surely your friend learns it from someone.” He watched the little animal scurry to Rey’s lap, “What exactly is she?”

Rey grinned and pet the animal’s head. “I believe her to be a fox. She’s very small though. I found her eating our scraps a few years ago. She was too clever not to keep. Now she’s one of my best friends.”

Ben swallowed and nodded, watching the delicate way Rey treated the animal. He couldn’t help but blush. “I’m sorry for calling you a street rat.”

She shrugged. “I’ve been called much worse. It’s alright.” She grinned and approached Ben, staring at him curiously, “So, Kylo, where is the Prince? Can I catch a glimpse of him? Rumor is he’s disfigured or something. Must be why they keep him cooped up.”

He coughed and bit his lip. “Oh. The Prince is um. Asleep. It’s late. He has an early bedtime.”

Rey pouted and dropped to the edge of his bed, wiggling her butt into the lush surface. She gasped and looked at Ben, mouth agape. “You sleep on this every night? Is this what clouds are made of?”

He stared at her, unable to hide his smile. “You’re very skilled at stealing. But can your talents sneak a bed out of the palace?”

She smirked and laid backwards, letting her head hit the mattress. “No. But I did steal that weird little statue by your chair.”

Ben blinked and looked to the chair she mentioned, along with the table next to it. And just as Rey had promised, the silver statue of a mermaid that used to sit on the wooden surface was now gone. He glanced back at Rey. “Why would you tell me?”

“It’s fun to watch your face when you find out,” Rey retorted, before sitting back up with a grin, “Say, you have any food, Kylo? I’m starving.”

-x-x-x-

After ignoring some very knowing looks from Poe, Ben accepted a tray full of the finest foods found in the kitchens. Exotic fruits, sweet pastries, dried meats, and the richest stout found in the northern hemisphere surrounded them, an offering promising full stomachs and large smiles.

However, Ben had already eaten his supper, and instead settled into his chair, watching Rey and the fox dig into the food. Her actions were ravenous and lacked even the most basic of couth. Yet, Ben couldn’t help but be charmed as he watched her alternate between taking bites of dried elk and chocolate cake.

Perched on her lap, the little fox happily accepted pieces of food from Rey, making delighted yipping noises when she ate something she particularly liked. Only when Rey was fully sated, with streaks of chocolate and god knows what else across her mouth, she slumped into the chair, a content grin across her lips.

“Oh, wow,” She purred, before rubbing a hand across her flat stomach, “I’ve never eaten so well in my life.” She sat up and began to fill her bag up with what remained, “Are you sure the Prince is okay with you taking such fine food after hours?”

Ben merely smiled and nodded. “Believe me, he is quite alright with it. Especially since you seemed to enjoy it far more than he ever does.”

She nodded and buckled her bag, before taking her sleeve to wipe at her dirty face. “Well, if your daily meals are ever comprised of whatever you can steal or scavenge from the trash, you’ll understand.”

He frowned, watching as she expertly brushed the fur of the fox with her fingers, humming contently. The fox looked just as happy and curled into Rey’s lap, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Ben was overcome with a desire to see her return. He wanted Rey back in his quarters. He wanted to show her what palace life was like.

What would she think about their endless quantities of food? Would she enjoy sleeping in his comfortable bed, covered in the finest silk and feathers from across the globe? Would she let him ravish her, let him kiss and lick and rub every delightful inch of her body?

He bolted to his feet, a decision made. “Rey,” He began, his voice shaking despite the confidence he liked to believe he held, “I would like you to return to me tomorrow at sundown.”

While her attention had been directed to his impressive collection of books, Rey stopped at the sound of his voice. She turned and stared at him, eyebrow raised. “You want me to return to the palace? Why?”

Well, that was an excellent question. Why did he want her to return? What drew him to this girl? Sure, the thought of inviting her into his bed was tempting, but he knew their connection was deeper than carnal desire. He wanted to give her everything she lacked—food, clothes, and most importantly, a purpose.

Or, that was the easy explanation at least. But if he were honest with himself, he knew the truth.

He was lonely.

“I enjoy your company,” He explained, watching as she stepped away from the bookshelf, “And since you claim it is so easy to break into the palace, it should be no difficult task for you.”

She cleared her throat. “Really? You want me to return?”

He nodded. “I do. And I will feed you.”

If only he could describe the way her eyes sparkled at the mention of food. “You will provide food? Really?”

“As much as you’d like.”

She swallowed and nodded eagerly. “I’ll return at sundown, Kylo.”

He smiled and led her to the balcony, unable to hold back his laugh as she jumped onto the railing, her flexibility reminding him of a monkey. “Be safe, Rey.”

With a grin, she jumped away, her form hidden by the shadows of the palace, never to be caught by the roaming guards.

Ben smiled and returned to his room, a massive grin across his face.

For once in his life, he felt _happy_.

-x-x-x-

It was a coincidence, really, that Prince Ben was in such happy spirits as he drifted off to sleep. Because as it was, so too was Armitage Hux, watching the interior of the palace from his own sleeping quarters.

The girl was crafty, flexible, and seemed to share some sort of connection with the Prince.

She was perfect.

Lord Snoke would be thrilled with his discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! We'll see the second part shortly :)
> 
> And as always, some links to my other stories if you have yet to check them out :)
> 
>  
> 
> [American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
> [The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
> [The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
> [ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
> [Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful feedback on the first part! I'm so happy people are excited to read some fun Aladdin stuff! I did take some components from both the animated and the live action, as well as of course changing some stuff in general. With that said, please enjoy part two :)

Finn was so busy stuffing his face with dried salamis and wedges of fruit that for once in his life, he wasn’t playing twenty questions. Rey couldn’t help but giggle as he swallowed another mouthful and moved to the tiny cakes that she had experienced the evening before.

Bebe was curled into her bed, half an apple hanging from her snoot. Despite her regal demeanor and beautiful coat, she was quite the pig, spending her free time sleeping or eating.

Rey was enjoying the silence, staring down at the city, marveling at her luck. That cloaked man, Kylo as she now knew him, was not only loaded, but was also kind.

And handsome. Oh, so _very_ handsome.

She sighed and bit her lip, suddenly dreaming of a life where she could be with a man like that. But before she could even entertain such thoughts, Finn’s voice distracted her.

“Oh, Rey, that was amazing,” He groaned, before collapsing onto his own bed with a satisfied grin, “Do I even bother asking?”

She laughed and sat beside him. “I merely asked for something to eat. Even I did not expect such an assortment.”

Finn moaned and glanced at the few remaining morsels of food. “I’ve never tasted such amazing food in my life. I shall miss it dearly.”

She cleared her throat and began to play with her hands. “Erm, well, Kylo has asked me to return to the palace tonight.”

The way Finn’s eyes widened was remarkably funny, amplified by the gasp that escaped his lips. “Rey, you cannot be serious! You mustn’t return!”

Rey scoffed and crossed her arms, immediately defensive. “And why should I not? He promised me food!”

Finn pursed his lips, not hypnotized by the thought of food in his belly. “And you expect him to offer such food with no request for payment?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, Kylo knows I have no money.”

Her best friend studied her. “I said nothing about money.”

The implication turned her cheeks red. Truthfully, it hadn’t crossed her mind that such a man may have other intentions. But with Finn’s words in her head, she realized how silly she was being.

Of course, a man of his means would expect something in return.

Nothing was ever free. Rey learned that at a very young age.

This was no different.

But _Kylo_ was different. He was kind, and caring, and genuinely enjoyed her company.

Rey frowned and began to play with her hair, unsure of what to think. “You think he’d want something from me?”

With a sigh, Finn shrugged. “I have limited experience with men of high status, Rey. I do not know. Perhaps he views you as a charity case. But I just want you to be careful.”

She studied her long hair, thinking about Kylo’s handsome face. Suddenly, thoughts she normally kept to herself, during cool, lonely nights, began to cloud her judgment. Thoughts of soft kisses, warm embraces, gasps of delight, skin on skin…

“Would it be so wrong if he desired me?” She found herself asking aloud, “I will never be married. Would it be wrong to want to enjoy a man who I am attracted to?”

Finn’s mouth dropped open, even more surprised than the first time around. “Rey. You cannot be serious.”

She merely shrugged. “It was just a thought. No need to get your knickers in a twist.”

He frowned and nudged her softly. “You worry me. I care about you deeply, that’s all.” Finn jumped to his feet and glanced out the window, waving towards the endless parade of carriages leaving the palace. “I mean, look at all this…” He began, his voice sad, “The entire bloody Kingdom of Dulathia showed up!”

Rey followed his gaze, momentarily stunned by the beautiful horses, colorful carriages, and the general splendor of the kingdom’s arrival. She glanced at Finn, suddenly sad.

“And all for what?” He continued, his eyes still locked on the street below, “For our Prince to maybe wed Princess Kaydel? Rey, that’s his sixteenth state visit! Sixteen Princesses have been presented to him on a silver platter!”

Rey crossed her arms. “And so, what? What does the bloody Prince have to do with this?”

Finn sighed and looked back to her. “Your new friend is no different. He may not be royalty, but he is of high status just by virtue of his job and relationship with the Prince. He has access to virtually any woman he may desire.”

Unable to help herself, she joined Finn by the window, glancing down at the departing parade. Her eyes landed on the Princess, visible in the grandest carriage, her blonde hair tied into two buns, flowers woven through. She was beautiful, regal, and just absolutely perfect.

Rey frowned and shrugged. “Kylo asked me to go to him. Whatever his intentions are, I’m going.” She fell back onto her bed with a ‘hmpf’, before adding, “Even if just to fill up my sack with food and run!”

Finn laughed and joined her. “Very well. Just be safe, Rey.” He shifted and yawned, “And make sure you bring enough back for the both of us!”

-x-x-x-

After his miserable day, all Ben could think about was the pending arrival of Rey. He couldn’t wait to hear her laugh, watch her eyes sparkle at the sight of food, and just spend time with someone that wasn’t employed by the palace or trying to woo him.

Because that’s exactly how his day had been spent. The King and Queen of Dulathia had arrived with their daughter, Princess Kaydel, at sunrise, an entire bloody army of carriages and offerings for the people of Coruscant.

Ben was not blind. He recognized that Princess Kaydel was a beauty, perhaps one of the most attractive of the princesses brought before him. But while beautiful, she was a nasty woman, horrible to every member of his staff.

Surprisingly, even Lord Snoke did not like her or the potential benefits of a political alliance with Dulathia and was quick to vocalize such. With Snoke’s disapproval, rejection was imminent.

Ever since his father’s death, it felt as if every decision was also approved by his mother’s trusted advisor. Lord Snoke was a smart man, but sometimes Ben worried about the man’s influence on his mother.

But now that those visitors had retreated, he had another visitor to look forward to. He even took extra care with his appearance, making sure that his hair was styled in his preferred manner and that his clothes were perfectly pressed.

Poe entered his chambers and set down a tray, all smiles. “The wine you requested, my prince. It should pair excellently with the meal the kitchen brought up.”

“And the bath?” Ben asked, glancing over the chalices of wine before sitting down, “Have you drawn the bath and provided the clothes I requested?”

His loyal footman nodded. “Everything is set for your guest. Are you sure there is nothing else I can provide?”

Ben smiled and nodded. “Quite certain. Please, enjoy your evening.”

Poe offered a smile and bow before disappearing to his own quarters, allowing Ben a moment of peace. The night ahead of him would be busy. He was taught at a very young age not to lie, and given his blossoming interest in Rey, he knew it was time he came clean about his identity.

Then, if the right moment presented itself, he would ask her to become his mistress. He had spent all the previous evening, tossing and turning in his bed, wondering if he was going crazy. But his sleepless night of obsessing about her golden skin and hazel eyes confirmed his feelings.

He lusted after Rey. Very much so. And given her circumstances, the opportunity to become his concubine would be beneficial for them both. Ben would have someone to spend his evenings with, allowing him to be fulfilled emotionally and physically, especially when he surely would wed a woman he cared little for.

As for Rey, status as his mistress would elevate her in society. She would no longer have to steal and would never have to worry about going to sleep hungry again.

His thoughts of his offer disappeared as a figure appeared on the railing of his balcony, cloaked by the shadows of the moon. With a deep breath, he opened the doors, nearly falling backwards as Rey jumped through the opening.

Clad in her same attire, a soot covered white tank, a dingy pair of oversized brown pants, and what appeared to be discolored white linen wrapped around her arms, Rey looked positively beautiful. Her hair was tied back into a long plait, moving in rhythm with her. She offered Ben a massive grin.

“Kylo,” She purred, her eyes shining in the dim light of his room, “Your guards truly are atrocious.”

He gulped and nodded. “I… I will take note of that.”

She shrugged and looked around, her eyes immediately landing on the large assortment of food the kitchen had previously delivered. While the evening before he had only been able to secure leftovers for her, he made sure to have the kitchens prepare a feast for the pair of them to share. There was an entire roasted piglet, his favorite boiled potatoes, hard cheeses from the Rylothian district, little pastries filled with sweet cream and fruits, soft breads for—

“Bloody hell,” She whispered, her hazel eyes twice their normal size, “There’s so much food!” She turned to look at Ben, her eyes teary, “You brought this for me?”

He bit his lip and nodded, a warmth flooding his chest. Seeing her so happy made him equally satisfied as it did excite him. He coughed. “I have wine as well. From the vineyards in Moraband.”

His mention of wine made her frown, immediately catching his attention. “Is there something wrong? You mustn’t drink any if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head aggressively. “No, it’s just…” She bit her lip and looked down, “Surely a footman doesn’t have access to wine. Will you be in trouble with the Prince? Did you steal for me?”

Ben cursed. He hadn’t exactly decided how he was going to reveal his identity to Rey, but now seemed to be as good a time as ever. With a deep breath, he stepped forward. “Rey, I must be honest with you.”

“What is it, Kylo?” She asked, her big, curious eyes staring into his.

He gulped. “Well, it’s that actually. You see, my name isn’t Kylo.”

She let out a breath of relief. “Oh, marvelous. That was such a silly name.”

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’m also not a footman for the Prince.” He bit his lip and kept her gaze, before announcing, “The truth is, I am the Prince.”

It was alarming, if he were honest, how quickly she moved away from him, her back now flush against the balcony doors. Her eyes, once filled with sparkles of delight, now were filled with fear. She began to shake.

“You’re Prince Benjamin?” She asked, her voice clipped and her hands shaking.

Ben cleared his throat and nodded. “Please. Call me Ben.”

She shook her head, unable to look at him. “Why am I here?” She managed, her voice soft, “Am I being punished for stealing?” Her lip quivered suddenly, and a fresh tear fell down her cheek, “Please don’t hurt me.”

He rushed forward and reached to touch her but stopped at the sight of her discomfort. He frowned. “Of course not, Rey. I would never hurt you.” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, saddened by her demeanor, “I wanted you to return because I enjoy your company. The truth is, our run in the city is the most fun I think I’ve ever had.”

She sniffled and met his gaze, relaxing slightly. “Really? You like spending time with me?”

Ben nodded. “I do. I think you are clever and fun to be around. You showed and taught me more about my home in just mere hours than any tutor has taught me in my entire life.”

Rey whimpered and nodded. “Why did you lie then? I would have accepted you.”

He sighed and looked down. “Not everyone would have.” He blushed, despite his best efforts not to, and added, “Perhaps that is why I enjoy your company so much. You are unlike anyone I have ever known.”

Slowly, she stepped away from the balcony doors, only stopping when she stood a few inches from him. Then, with a smile so bright it nearly blinded him, she let out a soft giggle. “You are most certainly unlike anyone I have known before. Now, may we eat?”

Ben could only nod.

-x-x-x-

While he did enjoy the display of food, he was far too entranced watching Rey eat. And eat. And eat. Because to put it simply, the girl could eat. And what she couldn’t eat, she stuffed into her sack or tossed to the little fox she called Bebe who sat at the base of his bed.

It was invigorating watching the faces she made at the taste of the salty pork or the sweet pastries. And during her first sip of wine, her cheeks turned a rosy pink that made Ben choke on his mouthful of potatoes.

She was an incredible specimen, one that after so much food, looked happier than he had ever seen her. But Ben knew their evening was not finished. Once satisfied that she was finished eating or hoarding the food, he rose to his feet and looked to her.

“Oh, Ben,” She purred, her hands rubbing her stomach soothingly, “This was incredible.”

He swallowed, unable to tear his gaze from her. “I’m happy you enjoyed your meal. I also wanted to um,” He cleared his throat and scratched as his neck, “I would like you to experience one of our other luxuries.”

She sat up, watching him curiously. “What could be more luxurious than delicious food and wine from Moraband?”

“Have you ever taken a warm bath? My footman adds lavender.” Ben began, suddenly nervous by his offer, “You showed me how you live. Now let me show you how I live.”

Rey continued to stare at him, eyes wide. “You’re offering me the chance to take a warm bath? Do I stink?”

He gulped and shook his head. “What? No, it’s just—”

She giggled and rushed forward. “I’m kidding, my Prince. I’ve never taken a real bath before. And the rivers are so cold. I would love to.”

With flushed cheeks, he nodded quickly and led her to the side room of his quarters, pointing to the cast iron tub Poe had filled with warm water and lavender essence. Of all the frivolities a royal life offered, a hot bath after a hard day was certainly his favorite.

“It’s all set. I’ll step out while you—”

His words were cut off when his eyes landed on her. In mere seconds she had discarded her clothes, unabashed about her nudity. As she unwrapped the dirty strips of fabric from her arms, uncaring of her bare form, Ben could not look away.

Despite the few streaks of dirt along her arms and legs, he was entranced by her smooth, golden skin. Her breasts were small but pleasing, housing pink nipples that reminded him of a sweet fruit imported from Onderon. Even her hips were lovely, leading into a round ass that would fit perfectly in his massive hands.

He didn’t allow himself to focus too intensely on the tuft of dark curls between her legs. He was already painfully hard as it was. And when he thought he would simply die, she finally lowered herself into the water, letting out a soft cry of delight.

“This is incredible,” She gasped, rubbing the floral water on her exposed arms, “I feel like a Princess!”

And as Ben watched her play in the water, rubbing every inch of her skin and long hair, he wanted nothing more. For the rest of her bath, he watched with devout attention, hypnotized by her giggles of delight and her exposed skin.

He wanted her desperately. In fact, he was beginning to believe he had never wanted anything as much in his life.

When she was ready to leave the tub, he offered her a plush towel, crafted of the finest linen from Devaron, and watched with pure fascination as she dried herself. She still appeared to have no qualms about her nudity or his presence, chatting with him throughout the entirety of her bath, playing around in the water like a child with a new toy.

“I also have clothes,” He began, his cheeks tinting pink, “They’re made of linen. Excellent for the weather and practical for your daily needs.”

Rey watched him curiously, but nodded, quickly accepting the clothing. He watched as she slipped into the attire—a white top, dark trousers, and a dark vest—before twisting her hair into another plait.

But as they padded back into his main quarters, she dropped onto one of his chairs, watching him curiously.

“I do hope that was enjoyable,” Ben explained, suddenly disturbed by her quietness, “I love my evening bath. I expected you would as well.”

They stared at one another for a few moments, until her voice finally broke through the tension.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, her voice somehow gentle yet firm, “You truly only want my friendship?”

Ben moved towards the balcony doors, staring through the glass at Coruscant City below. He sighed before turning back to Rey. “No. I would like more than that.”

She cleared her throat and rose to her feet. “What type of woman do you take me for?”

“Strong and independent. Two traits I would most like in a lover.”

Staggering back, her hazel eyes widened to humorous proportions. “A lover? You want me to be your lover?”

Despite mentally walking through this conversation with himself before Rey’s arrival, Ben was still at a loss for words. He sighed and looked down. “Yes,” He began, his voice hesitant, “Rey, I am expected to marry a Princess to ensure a new political ally for Coruscant. But I do not expect my wife to be a woman I am attracted to or desire sharing a bed with.”

He bit his lip, watching her freckled face for any reaction. She simply stared back, eyes wide. He sighed and continued. “I am attracted to you. Very much so. I am drawn to both your body and your mind.” Then, with an outstretched hand, he spoke the words that scared him so very much. “I would like you to become my mistress.”

Rey continued to stare at him, her cheeks flushed. She cleared her throat. “You want me to become your mistress?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

She looked down. “I don’t… What does that even entail?”

Ben cleared his throat. “You would be a companion for me. A friend. A lover. You’d live here. I would provide for you. You’d never worry about food again.”

Rey stared at the ground, clearly speechless. Ben swallowed and continued his nervous rambling.

“I don’t mean to say I can buy your person with food. I merely mean to say that uh…” He cursed and looked down, “Well, if you were to accept my proposal, it would be advantageous for you as well.”

She stood up and moved to the balcony doors, her back turned to him. “I don’t know what being a lover requires,” She whispered, before turning around to meet his gaze, “I know nothing of how to please a man, especially our future King.”

Ben rushed forward and took her hands in his. “I have limited knowledge as well, Rey, but we would learn together.” He pressed his lips to her knuckles and let out a pleasant sigh, “I would treasure your body.”

“Tr-treasure my body?” She stuttered out, her hands shaking in his, “I don’t—I’ve never—You would—”

He brought her hands to his face and kissed her delicate wrists, inhaling the essence of lavender, still sticking to her skin from her bath. “Let me demonstrate,” He practically begged, before pressing another kiss to her wrist, “I’ve fed you and clothed you. Now let me show you what accepting my proposal would mean.”

She flushed and gently pulled her hands away. “But… How is that proper?”

“I will keep my clothes on,” He rushed out, his eyes frantically exploring her clothed figure, “You may undress, and I will demonstrate. Then you may take as long as you need to decide.”

She stared at him, unmoving. Unsure what to do next, Ben finally followed the demands of his body. With a mere three steps forward, he pressed his lips to hers.

-x-x-x-

The sensation was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The feeling of someone else’s lips on hers was new, and the moment Ben kissed her, she knew she wanted more. _No_ , she realized as she returned his kiss, she _needed_ more.

Intimate relations were not something Rey spent much time thinking about. She had watched animals mate. She had walked past the open doors of the local brothels, both seeing and hearing things she did not wish to repeat.

Those moments aside, she had no experience of her own. Street rats were not typically the object of anyone’s affections. Perhaps in a different world, she and Finn would have become romantically involved, but Finn’s romantic inclinations were for people of a _very_ different variety than Rey.

Yet now, she was being kissed by the bloody Prince of Coruscant, being offered the chance to become his mistress. And if she were being honest with herself, she knew the opportunity was one she would be stupid to pass off.

Given her circumstances, becoming the mistress of the future King would be the highest possible role she could ever fulfill. It would elevate her status immediately.

She would never want again.

But she stopped thinking the moment her new linen pants were removed, exposing her legs and lower half to Ben’s gaze. She was not shy about her nudity—she had lived with Finn for years, and as a child, half the time she roamed around nude in the summer, the heat in Jakku unbearable.

However, it certainly was a new sensation to have a man’s gaze, a man she was so desperately attracted to, focused on her body. Earlier, during her bath, it never even occurred to her that he should not be in the room while she undressed.

The way he studied her in the tub still sent shivers down her spine. The crevice between her legs had grown hot and tender, an unfamiliar ache growing in her belly. In fact, that feeling had yet to disappear, and only intensified the moment his lips met hers.

Now, she laid on his bed, watching as he lurked over her, his eyes locked on the space between her thighs. She had no idea what would follow, especially since he vowed to keep his clothes on. So, she could only describe the noise that escaped her lips at the feeling of his tongue against her as a squawk of surprise.

Her hips jerked forward, her eyes locked on his head between her legs. She merely gasped and reached forward, grabbing a handful of his luscious hair. He groaned and gave her tender bits another thorough lick.

“Forgive me,” He began, his voice hoarse, “My only knowledge is from books I have read. I will try my hardest to give you pleasure.”

His words were followed with the return of his tongue on her core, this time his lips quick and ravenous. His tongue eagerly explored her lowers lips, before settling on the tiny nub that Rey knew to give great pleasure.

She was greedy, really, pulling frantically at his hair as his tongue and lips worked. His massive hands held her thighs steady, his mouth, nose, and chin working in unison to rub and nip at her drenched core.

Surprisingly, given their inexperience, it only took mere minutes before she began to shake, letting out desperate cries of pleasure. His lips sucked greedily on her nub, only breaking to allow his tongue to work at the pleasure spot as well.

With one final tug of his hair, Rey stopped convulsing, her legs dropping to the mattress, although soft moans still escaped her lips. Ben pressed soft kisses down her legs before sitting up, her essence streaked across his face.

He gulped and licked his lips, his gaze hazy. “Remarkable,” He muttered, running his hands down her hips, “You are perfection.”

Rey gulped and sat up, unable to meet his stare. “Th-thank you.” She cleared her throat and grabbed at her pants, despite her skin being warm to the touch, “That was the most pleasure I have ever experienced.”

With devoted eyes, Ben watched as she fixed her pants, before rising to her feet on shaky legs. He cleared his throat and grabbed her hands, his eyes filled with admiration. “Please, consider my offer. Take as long as you need to decide.”

She nodded, still staring at the ground. “Will you punish me if I decline?”

He frowned but shook his head. “Of course not, Rey. I will respect your decision.”

Rey let go of his hands and retrieved her bag from the ground, unsurprised to find Bebe fast asleep inside, only her fruit covered snoot sticking out from the opening. She glanced once more at Ben, before moving towards the doors. “I will return in three days with my decision.”

He gulped and nodded enthusiastically. “I await your return eagerly.” He pressed a kiss to her head and opened the balcony doors for her, “Please, take care of yourself Rey.”

She allowed herself one final look at him, one additional opportunity to fawn over his beautiful lips and eyes and nose and _everything_ , before climbing onto the balcony rail. She offered him a bow before swinging away, following the route she had discovered the previous evening.

Despite the darkness of the night sky, maneuvering around the palace was easy for Rey, the ocean generating quite a bit of light from the shining moon above. In fact, the pep in her step got her to the palace walls quicker than the previous evening, not a single guard slowing down her movements.

She had just nearly climbed the perimeter of the stone wall when a deep voice startled her. Rey didn’t need to turn around to know her escape was foiled.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise,” The sniveling voice began, its owner hidden behind one of the palace’s majestic columns, “Remove yourself from the wall. I promise you will not be hurt if you follow directions.”

Rey sighed and dropped down, cursing herself for getting caught. She was never this careless.

Perhaps Ben’s ministrations had clouded her brain.

At any rate, what would she do now? Would she explain to the guards that she was a guest of the Prince? Was she even a guest of the Prince? Why didn’t Ben have a guard escort her out?

Before she made herself sick with worry, the figure moved from the shadows. With hair the shade of copper and in clothes nearly as fine as what Ben and the handsome footman wore, the man intimated Rey.

He let out a low whistle, drawing the attention of two palace guards, their white armor also shining in the light of the moon. He offered Rey a menacing grin.

“The street urchin returns,” He noticed Rey’s look of surprise and quickly added, “My, you couldn’t possibly think I didn’t see you yesterday?” He let out a ‘tssk’ and smirked, “Perhaps you’re just as dim as the other street rats then.”

Rey bared her teeth at the man, causing him to let out an ominous laugh. “I suppose the Prince wants you to be his whore?” He looked her up and down and smirked, “Well, when he is bored of you, my guards will love a taste.”

With a growl, she charged towards the nameless man, but was immediately intercepted by the guards. The man laughed again and strolled away, the guards carrying her close behind.

“Where are you taking me?” She shrieked, kicking and pulling at the guards hold, “Who are you? Wait until I tell the Prince!”

But the man merely laughed. “Oh, you’ll learn soon enough, my street rat. Until then…”

Before Rey could respond, she descended into darkness.

-x-x-x-

It was only when her body was tossed into what she immediately identified as sand that Rey came too. With frantic movements, the sack over her head dropped to the ground, exposing her eyes to the desert. The sun was rising, a confirmation of the hours having passed.

Rey struggled to her feet, her eyes landing on the mystery man who had taken her. But he was not alone. By his side stood an older man, dressed in the finest silk she had ever seen. Behind him, flaked by two palace guards, was a horse and carriage.

She gulped. “Where am I?” She screeched, her body beginning to shake in fear, “Who are you people?”

The red-headed man opened his mouth to respond but stopped at the sight of the older man stepping forward. He offered Rey a soft smile.

“My child,” He began, his voice soft, “I am Lord Snoke. Queen Leia’s second in command.”

Rey gulped, staring at the man with wide eyes. What did the Queen’s top advisor want with her? “What do you want?” She nearly choked out.

He offered her a soft smile. “Your help, my child. Tell me, how fond are you of Coruscant as your home?”

“I—I love it,” She stuttered out, unsure of his words, “Why?”

He took another step forward. “Your help will ensure your loyalty, my child. You see, I seek the Kaiburr Crystal from the Cave of Wonders,” He watched her with an unfamiliar intensity, “These crystals will ensure Coruscant’s continued power and success. Our survival as a Kingdom relies on them.”

Rey had never heard of such a cave or the crystals he desired. “But why do I need to help?” She managed, still confused, and so very scared.

Lord Snoke held out his hands, a smile across his lips. “For you have the skillset we desire. You are worthy of entering the cave. For not just anyone can.”

“I still don’t understand…”

“The cave is full of temptation, my child,” He cut in, his tone growing frustrated, “To retrieve the crystals, the worthy one may not touch or take anything else. And there are many temptations.”

Rey shook her head. “I don’t…Can’t you find someone else? Why am I worthy?”

Lord Snoke took another step towards her. “My child, you will be rewarded greatly. All of Coruscant will offer you a hero’s welcome. Think of how proud the Prince would be.”

She froze, her mind drifting to thoughts of Ben. Would he expect her to help? Did he know anything about this? Weren’t crystals relics of an old form of magic, a type that children were taught wasn’t real, a type that Finn used to joke about during their runs in the city?

“What if I say no?” Rey whispered, staring at the men, attempting to stay calm.

Lord Snoke merely smiled at her question and waved his hand. To Rey’s fear, the palace guards opened the carriage and pulled Finn out, his entire body tied up, his face covered in bruises and cuts, indicating a fight. “Simple, my child. You watch your friend reach a very unfortunate end.”

Rey stared at Finn, tears growing in her eyes. “How did you—”

The red-headed man let out a growl. “You stupid street rat. You think we are incapable of finding you and who you spend your time with?” The man took a step towards Rey and bared his teeth, “You accept Lord Snoke’s request for help and you both run free. You reject, and you both die.”

She took one more look at Finn’s bruised face before looking at Lord Snoke. With a deep breath, she held her shoulders up high, remembering what was at stake.

“Fine. Take me to this cave.”

-x-x-x-

Rey stared at the small opening between sand mounds, the inconspicuous space looking more like a natural occurrence than a mystical cave opening. For a moment, she even wondered if this entire thing was some sort of elaborate hoax to trap her in sand, so she’d die a very miserable, very hot death.

But as she neared the opening, Bebe’s head peeking out of her satchel, Lord Snoke’s voice boomed in the silence of the early morning.

“Remember, my child,” He began, his voice causing Rey’s stomach to twist in agony, “You take only the Kaiburr Crystals and nothing more.”

Rey glanced over her shoulder to meet the old man’s gaze. “And you remember,” She hissed back, “You leave Finn alone.”

With a deep breath, she walked into the opening, everything around her shrouded in darkness. Bebe began to make soft noises that Rey recognized as distress calls, only calming when Rey scratched at the tiny animal’s head.

She continued her movements in the dark, no ideal where she was or what she was doing. She glanced behind her, the light of the early morning gone, forcing her to gulp. Apparently, the opening of the cave was now closed.

There was no turning around.

And with two further steps, her body lurched forward, freefalling to what she assumed would surely be her death. But, as she whispered a final goodbye to any sort of maker above, her back collided with another sand mound, her eyes squeezed shut in fear.

Yet, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer enclosed in darkness. Instead, the enormous space glowed from an unseen source of light, along with the sparkling light of what Rey could estimate to be thousands of pieces of gold, silver, and different color crystals.

 Rey now understood Lord Snoke’s discussion of temptation. Her eyes immediately landed on a necklace of gold and blue crystals, a stunning piece of jewelry that looked like it belonged on the neck of a Princess. Beside it sat chalices and dishware of pure silver, as well as a singular crystal scarlet in color, probably the size of Rey’s hand.

She wondered what such goods would fetch selling secondhand. She wondered what it would feel like to wear such beautiful pieces, to eat on such luxurious plates, to relish in the lavish goods that only money could afford…

“BEBE!” She shrieked, noticing her little fox perched on a mound, sniffling what appeared to be a bracelet of silver and blue crystal, “NO! Don’t touch anything!”

The animal let out a yip of disappointment and backed away, still staring at the shining object with pure longing. Rey understood the disappointment. She wanted to take everything too.

But she was on a mission. It only took a few glances around the expansive area to locate the Kaiburr crystals that Lord Snoke requested. Sitting on the highest peak in the cave, the crystals glowed red, reminding Rey of the color of the sky at sunset. There appeared to be three of them, each no bigger than a single grape, those deliciously exotic fruit that Ben had fed her.

Rey gulped and stared up at them, knowing she’d have to climb to the top to retrieve the crystals. With a deep breath, she began to climb the rocky peak, her fingers immediately aching from the sharp edges of the summit.

As she climbed to the top, using every bit of muscle she had in her legs and arms, her eyes couldn’t help but glance around the space yet again. The cave had more than simply jewels and gold—exotic carpets, silk gowns, leather bound books, and fancy machines she had never seen before also littered the rocky cavern.

Suddenly, she wondered how many people before her had failed such a task. What made her so worthy? Did she have it in her to avoid grabbing a crystal for herself?

A cry escaped her lips as she sliced her hand on one particularly jagged edge of the rocky peak, blood now spilling from the palm of her hand. She sniffled and continued her climb, whispering words of encouragement to herself.

Finally, when she thought she’d never reach the top, her eyes landed on the three crystals, locked together in a silver chain. “Oh maker, give me strength,” She cried as she reached forward and grabbed the crystals, her bloody hand painting the silver.

She took a moment to relax on the peak of rock, delirious with exhaustion and relief from retrieving the crystals. But, Bebe’s yipping quickly dragged her out of her stupor.

“Bebe?” She groaned out, clutching the crystals to her chest, “Where are you?”

From her elevated position, she managed to catch a glimpse of orange and white fur flying across the rocky terrain. Then, in horror, she watched her trusty partner nudge a sparkling blue crystal with her snoot, excited yips escaping her mouth.

“BEBE, NO!” Rey cried, watching in horror as Bebe locked her jaw around the jewel.

But her cries of horror were drowned out by the roaring noise of rocks falling, the entire terrain of the space changing. With frantic movements, she jumped from her peak to another one, using the descending heights as one massive staircase.

“BEBE!” She screamed, watching as her trusted fox jumped onto peaks, the blue crystal lost in sea of tumbling rocks and moving pieces.

Rey grabbed Bebe and settled the animal on her shoulder before beginning her climb up the cave walls, following only a glimmer of light that Rey assumed was the outside. Her arms and legs were screaming in pain, not used to such steep climbing. Her hand still bled, the crimson color soaking her new shirt and the crystals she held steady.

The interior of the cave seemed to collapse below them. When Rey glanced over her shoulder, all she spotted was dust and rubble, the destruction acting as encouragement to continue her climb to the top.

If she stopped, she died.

Finally, her eyes reached the light, and she let out a cry of delight, using her elbows to prop herself on the floor of the entrance. But, despite the thick adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was not strong enough to list herself over the rocky peak and onto the sandy floor of the opening.

Thankfully, Lord Snoke appeared, two guards behind him, holding Finn steady. Her best friend spotted Rey, his eyes blood shot but relieved.

“Rey!” He cried, desperately trying to remove himself from the guards’ hold, “You’re alive!”

Lord Snoke held up his hand, indicating for Finn to shut up. He glanced at Rey and grinned. “My child, you have succeeded. Hand over the crystals and this will all be over.”

Rey gulped, her elbows digging into the rocky floor of the opening, the crystals clutched in her bloody hand. “Help me first!” She cried out, Bebe yipping anxiously on her shoulder, “Help me up and then they’re yours!”

With a menacing grin, Lord Snoke stepped forward and stared down at her. “Of course, my child.” He held out his hand, watching Rey curiously. “Take my hand.”

She let out another cry and held out her empty hand, desperate to be brought to the floor. Lord Snoke took her dirty palm and held out his other, gently lifting her. Delirious with happiness, Rey offered her other hand, not realizing her mistake until it was too late.

The last thing she saw before she was thrown into darkness was the old man holding the crystals, his eyes widening in delight.

Then, she was falling to her death, Finn’s cries seeming to follow her.

But as her body prepared to hit the rubble, she stopped, floating in midair, before gently being lowered to the ground. With wide eyes, she watched the same thing happen to Finn, his face reddened with tears and cuts.

“Finn!” She sobbed out, before rushing forward to hug him, “I’m so sorry!”

He sniffled and pulled her closer, shaking his head aggressively. “It’s not your fault. They came in the night and took me. And when Snoke pushed you, he had them throw me over too,” He gulped and pulled away, his eyes sad, “No witnesses, he said.”

Rey dropped to the rubble, tears streaming down her face. “Well, now he has the crystals, and we’re going to die down here.”

Before Finn could respond, the pair watched as another figure descended from above, stopping just above the rubble. Both jumped to their feet.

“BEBE!” Rey cried out, before taking the fox in her arms, “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

The fox let out a yip before rolling over, exposing the white of her belly. Contrasting with her fur stood the silver chain, three red crystals locked within.

Rey gasped. “Bebe, you did it! You got the crystals back!”

Bebe yipped and nuzzled into Rey’s arms, thrilled with the attention. Finn dropped beside her, looking just as exhausted as Rey.

Unsure of what to do next, Rey cautiously removed the crystals from Bebe’s belly, taking a moment to stare at the blood covered chain. She sniffled and rubbed her thumb against one of the crystals, wondering what was so special about the little rocks that had Lord Snoke throwing her and Finn to their presumed deaths.

“Retrieved the crystals, you have.” A mysterious voice explained, echoing across the rocks of the collapsed cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think and I'll be quick to post the next part. I have a lot of stuff written for my other stories, so prepare to be seeing a lot from me :)
> 
> And as always, please enjoy my other stories if you have not yet! Links below:  
> [American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
> [The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
> [The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
> [ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
> [Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


	3. The Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic few weeks. But, please enjoy :)

_“Retrieved the crystals, you have.” A mysterious voice explained, echoing across the rocks of the collapsed cave._

Rey shrieked in surprise, one hand clutching Finn’s, the other holding the crystals to her chest. “Who’s there?” She cried out, looking around frantically.

“The guardian of the cave of wonders, I am.” The voice explained, “Herh herh herh.”

She and Finn watched with wide eyes as a tiny man appeared before them, his skin the color of cabbage and his ears the shape of Bebe’s. He was quite old, if his wrinkles and the spattering of ivory hair on his head was any indicator. His tiny body was encased in a thick, brown robe, the wool weighing him down.

Rey gulped. “Erm. Hi.”

The tiny man grinned and trotted forward, staring at her and Finn with a mischievous smile. “Now the master of the crystals, you are. Hmmmmmm.”

She blinked a few times, registering the strange man’s words. “I don’t understand. Master of the crystals?”

The guardian moved until he stood before Rey. He glanced down at the red jewels, his eyes glimmering with admiration. “The most powerful in the world, the crystals are.” He stopped to look into her eyes, “Created by the force, the crystals were.  Yes, hmmm.”

Rey glanced at Finn, confused. “The force?”

Finn looked to the guardian, intrigued. “The force? You mean, the ancient type of magic the Jedi practiced?”

The guardian smiled at Finn. “Like magic, the force is.” He looked to the crystals in Rey’s hand, before back to her, “The crystals use the force. Very powerful, they are.”

Rey stared at the red jewels before looking to the guardian. “The Jedi are forbidden in Coruscant. We were taught the force wasn’t real. That magic was a myth.”

“Lies you were told,” He began, his voice calming Rey’s nerves, “To use the force for darkness, some wish.  Yes, hmmm.”

She stared at the glowing crystals. “What do they do?”

“Manipulate what others see and believe, the master may,” The guardian began, now watching Bebe with rapt fascination, “Use the crystals and the force to change life, he may.”

Rey looked to Finn and bit her lip, before looking back to the guardian. “And now I am the master?”

He grinned. “Retrieved and rubbed, you did. Now the master, you are.”

She cleared her throat. “Right. Okay. Um. Sir. Guardian. Erm, how do we get out of here?”

The tiny man grinned. “Yoda, my name is.  Yeesssssss.”

“Right. Yoda. How do we get out of here?”

Yoda grinned and trotted back towards the darkness. “Use the crystals, the master must.  Come true, what he wishes for will.”

And then, before their eyes, the tiny man disappeared into thin air. She let out a squeak and glanced at Finn, her best friend looking just as confused as she felt. She gulped and glanced at the chain in her hand.

“He said what I wish for will come true.” She bit her lip and glanced at the crystals, “So, I’ll make a wish.”

Finn merely nodded, staring at Rey with wide eyes. She shut her own, and with a deep breath, bowed her head.

To her delight, the chain transformed in her hands and floated through midair, before dropping onto her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at Finn. “It worked! I wished for it to be a necklace. More practical.”

Finn blinked and reached forward, touching the silver of the necklace with hesitant fingers. “Wow.” He rubbed at his eyes and groaned, “And here I thought magic was a bloody myth!”

“You’re telling me,” Rey muttered, before looking around the cave, “Now, we need to figure out how to get out of here.”

Still staring at the necklace, Finn nodded in agreement. “Where exactly are we? How do we get home?”

Rey bit her lip, considering Finn’s question. “You’re right,” She grumbled, “We need a carriage or something.”

“A dragon!” Finn exclaimed, his eyes lighting up excitedly, “If magic is real, do you think dragons are real?”

She rolled her eyes. “Perhaps. But something more practical, alright?” She looked around before finding Bebe, laying contently on an intricately woven carpet, “Oh. That would work.”

Finn came up behind her. “What would work?”

“This.”

Bringing her hands to her chest, Rey gently rubbed the crystals and shut her eyes, focusing her mind and desires on the carpet. Her eyes shot open at the squeak that escaped Finn’s lips. Before her, the carpet rose off the ground, Bebe still relaxing atop it.

“Perfect!” Rey grinned and looked at Finn, “It’s a magic carpet. Like the old stories.”

He gulped and merely nodded. “Right. And that thing is going to get us out of here and take us home?”

With an enthusiastic nod, she climbed onto the carpet, shuffling Bebe into her lap. Finn followed behind her, looking nervous yet excited. She simply laughed and rubbed at the plush material of the carpet.

“Take us home!”

As the carpet zipped out of the cave, Rey gulped, wondering what was in store. But with Finn’s shrieks and Bebe’s loud yipping in her ears, she allowed herself to just enjoy the wind on her face.

-x-x-x-

“My Lord—”

Lord Snoke growled and jumped to his feet. “DO NOT SPEAK!” He roared, his eyes blown wide, “How could this happen?” He screamed, his voice croaking in agony, “I held the crystals in my hand!”

Hux swallowed and played with his hands. He kept his gaze locked on the ground, too afraid to speak in his master’s presence.

“At least the street urchin is dead. That is of some comfort,” Lord Snoke shook his head and focused on Hux, attempting a calm breath, “For now, we move on. Find a new target.” He turned on his heels and snapped for his guards, “And the time has come. Send notice to Naboo. King Palpatine and Princess Bazine are due for a visit.”

Hux gulped and nodded. “As you wish, My Lord.”

“I SAID DO NOT SPEAK!”

-x-x-x-

When Rey and Finn returned to their home in the early hours of the morning, they took to covering their windows with old rags, unsure if palace guards would be monitoring their hideaway. Given the collapse of the cave, Rey assumed Lord Snoke would think them dead, but did not want to take the chance.

At least not while they figured out what to do with the crystals.

And as soon as they felt comfortable in their space, they began to test out the powers of said crystals. Finn carefully set an apple in front of Rey. He backed away and bit his lip.

“Okay. Now, do something with this,” He began, staring at the red fruit curiously, “Like, make it bigger or something.”

Rey gulped and nodded, before bringing her hand to her necklace. She gently rubbed the crystal and shut her eyes, dreaming of a full belly. When she opened them, the apple was gone, a beautiful loaf of bread in the place it once sat.

Finn squeaked and grabbed the loaf, quickly tearing off a piece and eating it. He looked at Rey, eyes wide. “You just turned an apple into bread! And it tastes good!”

She accepted a piece from Finn and ate it, equally as surprised by the development.

If she could transform an apple into a loaf of bread, what else could she do?

Finn dropped their sack of potatoes in front of her. “Meat!” He cried, his eyes widening as he clearly dreamed of the protein, “Turn these into meat!”

Rey shut her eyes and touched the crystals, assuming it would not work. How could a set of jewels transform potatoes into a delicious roast?

But when she opened her eyes, before her sat Finn and Bebe, staring at an entire roasted turkey, their mouths watering.

She gulped. “Finn?”

“Ahuh?” He squeaked out, already attempting to cut off one of the legs.

“What do we do with these?”

He brought the leg to his mouth and took an eager bite. “First we eat. Then we decide!” He declared, before taking another ravenous bite.

Rey wanted to argue, but her stomach growled. She dropped beside them and accepted the other leg from Finn.

He was right. Food first, responsibility second.

-x-x-x-

Once they finished eating, they sat sprawled across their beds, staring at one another. And no longer were their beds makeshift spaces of rags and feathers. With one rub of the crystals, they now sat on the finest of cushions and sheets.

“This is incredible!” Finn groaned, before snuggling into one of the new pillows, “How did this even happen?”

Rey swallowed and glanced at her necklace, wondering the same thing herself. “The red-headed man saw me in the palace. He said he was impressed with my skills.”

Finn sat up, suddenly intrigued. “So, they took us because you were able to sneak in to visit a footman?”

Suddenly, it occurred to Rey that she hadn’t shared some _crucial_ information with Finn. “Erm,” She began, her face flushing red as she recalled the previous evening, “It turns out the man I befriended wasn’t a footman.”

Finn stared at her, his nose crinkling in confusion. “Okay. So, who was he?”

Rey coughed. “Erm. The Prince.”

His mouth dropped open at comical proportions. “You…” He struggled with words, “You befriended the Prince?”

She swallowed and nodded. “That’s not all,” She added, her voice wavering.

“Well?” Finn prodded, very invested, “Out with it!”

Rey let out a whimper. “He’s asked me to become his mistress.”

If it weren’t for Bebe’s excited yipping as she devoured the remaining bits of the turkey, Rey would have gone mad from the silence. Finn just stared at her, saying nothing, for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, just when she thought she’d explode from his lack of response, he sat up and cleared his throat. “I just…” He rubbed at his eyes, still struggling for words, “Please correct me if I’m wrong. You met a stranger a few days ago. He almost pulled a sword on Greedo. You helped him. You visited him. This man is in fact Prince Benjamin, who hasn’t been seen in public for years.” Finn swallowed and waved his hands frantically, “And to top it all off, he wants you to be his mistress?”

Rey bit her lip and nodded. “Erm. Yes.” She sighed and began to play with her hands, “He said he admired me. That I was strong and independent and that I could be his companion, especially since he’s going to have to marry a Princess he won’t love.”

“And your thoughts on the proposal?” Finn asked, watching her carefully, “What will you say?”

She sighed. “He gave me a few days to decide.” She bit her lip and shrugged, “I like him very much. He is handsome and kind.”

“Do you like him enough to be his lover?”

Finn’s words had her flushing red. She shrugged again. “Am I in a position to reject his offer, Finn?” She asked, as more of a question to herself than to him, “I am too poor to ever be desired for marriage. This arrangement would provide for me. It would be silly to say no.”

Her best friend sighed and nodded, seemingly in agreement. “If only you were a Princess,” He began, rubbing his belly gently, “Then you could marry for love.”

Rey laughed, as it was a better alternative to crying. “Yes. If only I were a Princess.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Finn bolted up, staring at Rey with wild eyes. “Rey!” He hissed, his gaze jumping between her and her necklace, “That’s it! The crystals!”

She raised her eyebrow. “What about them?”

“Yoda said you could use the crystals to change your life!” He jumped to his feet and grinned, “So here’s your opportunity! Make yourself a princess and then you can marry Prince Benjamin!”

Rey gulped and stared at Finn, shaking her head. “But—that wouldn’t—surely they can’t—”

Finn shook his head excitedly. “Yoda said your wishes will come true!”

She glanced at the necklace, wondering just what she could do with the jewels. She rose to her feet and clutched the necklace, gently rubbing her thumb along the middle crystal, thinking of the glorious dress she saw Princess Kaydel wearing the previous day.

“OH MAKER!” Finn shouted, staring at Rey with wide eyes, “Your clothes! You’re in silk!”

Rey gulped and glanced down, seeing for herself what Finn had pointed out. The clothes that Ben had given her were replaced with a flowing gown of silk the color of the sea. Even her hair, which was tied in a twisted plait, was now gently combed out, with flowers creating a delicate crown.

She looked to her best friend, eyes wide. “What—what do we do?” She squeaked out, her eyes frantically dropping to the beautiful dress, “How would this work?”

Finn smirked. “Easy! You’re visiting from a faraway Kingdom. I’ll be your footman.”

“It’s not that simple!” Rey managed, her head filled with how complicated such a task would be, “We’d need a carriage and—and—and—offerings for the family!”

Her best friend offered her an arrogant smirk. “The crystals, Rey.”

She groaned and crossed her arms. “Fine. But won’t everyone recognize us? You think Lord Snoke will just let us waltz in? What about the Prince? Won’t he wonder—”

Finn held up his hands. “Yoda said you could manipulate what others see and believe. So…. Just have everyone not recognize you.”

Rey blinked. “Are you serious? There’s no way that will work!”

He smirked. “Well, shall we test it out?”

-x-x-x-

An hour later, she found herself in front of Greedo’s table, Finn at her side, now dressed in equally as luxurious silk as her gown. They both watched the man carefully, eager to see if he’d recognize the pair through their ruse. They had sold to Greedo many times before, but Rey assumed that relationship was ruined after the whole bracelet-Kylo-Bebe disaster.

Finn cleared his throat, grabbing the man’s attention. “Hello, sir. We’re interested in seeing some of your wonderful goods.”

The pair held their breath as Greedo looked them over, his hungry gaze bouncing between their lavish clothing. He looked back to Finn and smirked. “Of course, my good sir.”

He disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a handkerchief, an identical one to what Rey recalled him trying to sell to Ben. He smirked.

“This arrived this morning. It’s made of Endorian silk and embroidered with real gold,” Greedo explained, nudging it towards Finn, “This would look excellent on a man of your high status.”

Finn nodded enthusiastically, before looking to Rey. She rolled her eyes, unsurprised that he was caught up in the façade. At her reaction, he cleared his throat and looked back to Greedo.

The merchant grinned. “You are new to Coruscant. Where do you come from?” He asked, grabbing a few more items to display.

Rey bit her lip and looked to Finn. “Erm. We hail from Tatooine.”

Greedo raised an eyebrow. “I am unaware of such a kingdom. What goods do you produce?”

“Erm. Crystals. And…” She glanced at Finn, struggling for words, “Gold.”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Ohh! Sounds like a wonderful place. You know, I would be happy to trade some of your wonderful crystals or gold for a gown of Endorian silk.”

Rey bit her lip and stepped away. “We shall consider an offer. Unfortunately, we must run.”

Greed stepped forward, suddenly frantic. “There must be something you’d be interested in? Perhaps a leather—”

They didn’t let him finish, instead running away, listening to his desperate pleas. Once they reached a familiar alleyway, they stopped and stared at one another.

“It worked!” Finn exclaimed, his grin massive, “Don’t you see what this means? We must continue!”

Rey gulped. “We need—”

“We need nothing!” He interjected, his eyes locked on her necklace, “For those crystals will give us what we need.”

She nodded weakly. “Tomorrow?”

Finn grinned. “Tomorrow.”

-x-x-x-

During the night, Rey and Finn collected what they needed. City rats were turned into majestic horses, scavenged crates were turned into luxurious carriages, and the rubble from their home was turned into golden bars, ready to be offered to the royal family.

As soon as the sun rose, the carriage brought them to the palace walls, which were immediately opened by the guards. Apparently, just the mere sight of grandeur was enough to receive a welcome into the home of the Queen.

She and Finn, however excited, were buzzing with nerves. They wore lavish clothes and had gone over their story multiple times, prepared for any question thrown their way.

“My footman will be inside,” Finn whispered suddenly, his eyes going wide, “Perhaps he will talk to me now!”

Rey nodded. “Perhaps he will.”

The pair returned to silence, following the guards into the palace. Despite her two previous trips inside, Rey was still blown away by the marble columns, stone arch-ways, and overall splendor of the palace. So much so, that she was speechless once ushered inside the main room, Finn by her side.

Sitting in her throne was Queen Leia, her dark hair tied into two precise buns on the side of her head, a gorgeous crown sitting on top. In a gown of white silk, she was absolutely stunning, and in stark contrast to her son. Beside her, Prince Ben wore all black, only silver embroidery of his top adding some color to the ensemble.

Rey gulped, suddenly nervous, especially as her eyes landed on Lord Snoke standing beside the throne, his lips set in a scowl. Finn noticed his presence and tensed behind her, despite holding his smile.

She and Finn were led to the middle of the floor and proceeded to greet the Queen and Prince with their previously practiced bow and curtsey. The Queen watched with rare amusement, a smile stretching across her lips. The Prince, however, looked displeased by the display.

It momentarily caused Rey to frown.

“Welcome to Coruscant,” The Queen spoke, her tone regal but powerful, “I must admit we were not expecting your arrival…”

Rey cleared her throat. “Erm. Princess Kira.” She glanced at Finn and bit her lip, “And my loyal footman, Finnegan.”

The Queen smiled. “I see. Welcome, Princess Kira. What Kingdom do you hail from?”

“Tatooine.”

Beside the Queen, the Prince shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve heard of no such place,” He shot back, clearly irritated by their arrival, “Where is such a Kingdom?”

Rey glanced at Finn and cleared her throat. “Um. It is south of Coruscant.”

“You know how it is!” Finn added desperately, under watchful eyes, “New Kingdoms pop up every day!”

 The royal family looked unimpressed. Rey looked at Finn frantically, to which he pushed her forward. She gulped at the attention.

“Erm. We bring gifts!” She exclaimed, waving to the palace guards behind her, who now held intricately decorated boxes filled with the gold bars, “Gold!”

The Prince rolled his eyes. “We have gold.”

“But you do not have me!” She squeaked out, before realizing her words, “Erm, I mean—”

The Prince narrowed his eyes. “And what shall I do with you, Princess Kira?”

She coughed, suddenly flushed. “Erm. Make me your wife.”

Rey watched as Ben’s handsome face twisted in aggravation. She frowned, knowing their introduction was most certainly not going well. He rose to his feet and turned to the Queen.

“I will be in my quarters,” He replied curtly, before stalking away.

The Queen sighed and offered Rey and Finn another polite smile. “I do apologize for my son. You will have another chance to speak to him. We have our harvest party tonight. Please do come!”

Rey nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course. Thank you.”

With an army of guards around her, the Queen disappeared, leaving Finn and Rey in the large room. But before they could let out a sigh of relief, happy to be free of her watchful gaze, Lord Snoke appeared before them.

“Princess Kira. I am most interested to hear about your home of Tatooine, especially since I have never heard of such a Kingdom before,” His smile immediately had Rey in a cold sweat.

She forced a smile. “Of course, my Lord. During the harvest party, I look forward to regaling you with stories of my home.”

Lord Snoke merely nodded, before dropping his gaze to her necklace. He studied the crystals. “My, those are splendid. What type of jewels are those?”

At Rey’s frantic eyes, Finn jumped in. “They’re rubies,” He explained, “They are found in our Kingdom.”

Lord Snoke took one final look at the crystals before nodding. “I see. Well, if you’ll excuse me. I must speak to the Queen.”

Rey and Finn watched as the older man disappeared. She glanced at Finn, still shaking.

“Perhaps we are in over our head.”

Her best friend shrugged. “Perhaps. Let’s return to your quarters and discuss our plan. This party cannot go as terribly as just now did.”

Rey nodded and followed Finn, knowing he was right. Ben had been so cold to her, barely giving her the time of day. How could that be the same man who had called her perfect and promised to treasure her body?

But as she entered her lavish suite in the palace, she remembered a crucial detail.

He was not Kylo, or even Ben, the mysterious cloaked man she saved in the city.

He was Prince Benjamin.

And she was not Rey, street urchin and scavenger.

She was Princess Kira of Tatooine, on the hunt for a husband.

Suddenly, she wondered if this ruse was a good idea.

-x-x-x-

“She’s very pretty!” Poe announced, standing beside Ben, the partygoers celebrating around them, “Perhaps the prettiest Princess to visit.”

But Ben wasn’t impressed. Sure, Poe was right. She was stunningly beautiful. But she was quite clear about what she wanted.

Her goal was to make Ben her husband. It was off-putting for him, despite knowing that was the purpose of everyone of these state visits.

“She may be beautiful, but her ambition is unattractive,” He explained, already tired by the party around him, “It does not matter.”

Poe frowned. “It most certainly does. Whoever you wed will be your Queen. That is a big decision.”

Ben merely shrugged. “It does not matter. I have found the woman who will be my lover and companion. Finding a wife of high status is just a formality.”

“Has she accepted you yet?” Poe began, eying the prince nervously, “What happens if she says no?”

Ben refused to consider such a scenario. In his head, he was already fucking Rey into his mattress, listening to her soft cries. Then, when they were both satiated, he’d feed her the finest of foods available to Coruscant.

“She will accept me. Then, I will wed the least aggravating of Princesses I meet.”

Poe cleared his throat. “I see, my Prince. But be cautioned. Your flow of Princesses is reaching its end.” He bit his lip and refilled Ben’s chalice with wine, “The palace was alerted today that Princess Kaydel has accepted an offer of marriage from Prince Temmin of Akiva.”

Such news was a surprise, especially given Princess Kaydel’s interest in Ben. And while he was relieved that she would not be his wife, he was suddenly concerned with his dwindling options.

“I see. Thank you for informing me, Poe.”

Poe smiled softly and nodded. “We have also received word from Naboo that King Palpatine will be visiting with Princess Bazine.”

Ben nodded, recognizing the Kingdom as Lord Snoke’s home. He anticipated the old man pushing him towards Princess Bazine, likely keen on a new political alliance between Coruscant and Naboo.

It was all too much. Was it really so wrong for him to simply want to return to bed, Rey underneath him?

Unfortunately, he had other matters to attend to, namely pretending to enjoy himself during their harvest celebration. His mother was dancing jovially with a few of her loyal senators, and even Lord Snoke appeared to be enjoying himself, happily accepting the attention of a scantily dressed blonde dancer.

As he sipped the delicious wine, imported from the finest vineyards in Moraband, his attention was drawn to the buffet table. Or, more specifically, Princess Kira and her footman Finnegan, having their fill of roasted meats and delectable pastries.

In all of his encounters with Princesses, Ben had never seen one eat outside of a state dinner. And typically, said eating was compressed of aggressively sipping wine and nibbling on bits of vegetables.

But Princess Kira’s vigor actually made him smile.

Perhaps because it reminded him of Rey and her appetite.

After a few moments, she seemed to feel his attention, and turned to meet his gaze. Before he could react, preferably to hide away as to not interact with the woman, she scurried over.

“Prince Ben!” She exclaimed, seemingly surprised with his appearance despite the party around them, “Erm, hi!”

Ben studied her, her bizarre behavior more irritating than endearing, “Hello, Princess Kira. I do hope you’re enjoying our festivities.”

She nodded eagerly, offering him a toothy smile. “This is spectacular! The drinks, and the dancing, and the food, and the—”

“Do you not have parties in Tatooine?” He found himself asking, watching her carefully, “Surely with the offerings you brought, your Kingdom is no stranger to festivities.”

Her smile dimmed, as if he had said something he shouldn’t have. But before he could inquire, another less intense smile appeared. “Oh, of course. But, my people are more focused on work. There is little time to celebrate if we are working hard.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “I see. Are you suggesting the people of Coruscant do not work hard? That they do not deserve a moment to celebrate the harvest they slaved over?”

A look of pure terror crossed her freckled face. “No—no, of course not! I simply meant—”

With a sigh, he stepped away. “Please enjoy the remainder of the evening, Princess Kira. I must return to my chambers.”

In perhaps not his best moment, he stormed off, not interested in the remainder of the party, or hearing Princess Kira yet again spew some form of ignorance.

Never in his life had he met a Princess who was so unrefined and spoke so freely.

And as he arrived back in his quarters, stopping to stare at the moonlight, a thought occurred to him.

Wasn’t that exactly what he was looking for?

-x-x-x-

When Rey finally stopped beating herself up over her last, by all accounts, _awful_ interaction with Ben, she went looking for Finn in the crowd of the party. It took her longer than expected, but she finally found him outside of the grand hall, speaking in hushed tones with Prince Ben’s footman.

She could only stop and stare, surprised by their friendly behavior. It only took Finn a few moments to notice her, and when he did, he immediately jumped up.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered to the other man, “Duty calls.”

The footman offered a soft smile. “Of course. Will we have another moment to get to know one another?”

Finn nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes of course.”

Rey watched as they exchanged goodbyes and the eventual departure of the Prince’s footman. As soon as he disappeared from their view, she turned to Finn, eyes wide.

“My god, you talked to him!” She squeaked out, admittedly delighted by the way Finn cowered in embarrassment, “You must tell me everything!”

Her best friend gave her a warning look, before marching towards the quarters that the palace had so generously offered during their visit. They walked in silence, knowing their conversation could be overheard.

So, it was only when they entered Rey’s bedroom and the door shut that Finn let out a terse breath.

“His name is Poe,” He began, his eyes sparkling with excitement, “He practically grew up with the Prince. He is the son of Queen Leia’s former lady in waiting. He’s been the Prince’s footman for a very long time.”

Rey nodded, fully entranced as Finn described their first interaction, and the ease at which they sat outside, just enjoying one another’s company. She couldn’t help but sigh, jealous of Finn’s success during their ruse.

“I’m so happy you finally met him,” Rey began, watching her friend with a smile, “He appears to be a charmer.”

Finn groaned and nodded. “So charming. So handsome too!” He played with his sleeves, unfamiliar with the quality of the clothes he wore, before glancing to Rey, “Did you speak to the Prince?”

Despite her new title, Rey couldn’t help but snort. “I did. It was awful. It seems that no matter what I do, I can’t seem to speak to him without making a fool out of myself!”

“Perhaps the audience doesn’t help,” Finn countered with a comforting smile, “Everyone is watching, waiting to see if this is a perfect match. You may need to visit him alone.”

She gulped. “A Princess visit a Prince alone? That wouldn’t be proper.”

Finn laughed. “And since when has Rey ever cared about what is proper?”

Rey considered his words, knowing the only way to capture the Prince’s heart was simply to be herself. The use of the crystals was to get her through the door, not to make her a better match for Ben.

Their hearts were already perfect for one another.

“What shall I do?” She asked, glancing towards her own balcony doors, “What shall I say?”

They remained in silence for a few moments, considering her next steps. How could she woo a Prince? A Prince, who despite wooing her, seemed to have no interest in the new version of herself?

She was forced out of her thoughts by Finn jumping up, a grin across his lips.

“You two could go on an evening stroll!” He explained, smiling widely, “It would be romantic.”

Rey immediately shook her head. “With all the palace guards roaming about? We’d never be allowed unchaperoned.”

Finn considered her words. Suddenly, his smile turned into a full-blown grin. “But what if you’re not walking?”

“I don’t understand.”

He glanced at the lavish rug they stood on, likely made of the finest wool by only the most skilled of artisans. He laughed.

“Do you think he’d fancy a ride on a magic carpet?”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “A magic carpet? Where in god’s name would we—” She stopped speaking, a laugh escaping her lips, “For a moment, I forgot about these crystals!”

Finn smiled. “Well, Princess, I do believe it’s time to win your Prince.”

With another glance at the carpet, she nodded. As her hands came to her neck, gently touching the crystals, she dreamed of a romantic stroll with Ben, not even squeaking in surprise as she was raised off the ground.

-x-x-x-

 “What have you found for me?” Lord Snoke asked, his calm tone not comforting to any of his men, “I demand answers.”

The men looked around, settling their attention on Hux. He was their Lord’s second-in-command, and typically dealt with most of the dealings with the man. But, despite the usual ease Hux had in Snoke’s presence, he looked terrified.

“My Lord,” Hux began, his voice shaking with concern, “My men and I have scoured every book and map in the entirety of Coruscant. We find no mention of this Tatooine that our guest claims to hail from.”

Despite the unsettling news, Lord Snoke appeared collected. After a quick sip of wine, he focused on Hux. “I see. Then how do we explain the appearance of Princess Kira?”

Hux swallowed, the uncertainty painted across his features. “I do not know, my Lord. Perhaps she is being truthful, and this is a new land.”

Lord Snoke’s lips twisted in a scowl. “Perhaps.” He rose to his feet, long, dark robes billowing behind him, “Or perhaps she is a liar. A con artist.”

“We will continue our searching,” Hux added desperately, clearly worried about the reaction of his master, “The truth shall come to light.”

The older man merely nodded, before waving a furious hand. Used to his wordless commands, the other men quickly recognized the signal. It was their turn to leave. Such a command was meant to indicate the Lord desired a private meeting with Hux.

As soon as the others scampered out of the Lord’s privates office, Hux took another shaky breath. “Yes, my Lord?”

“The crystals,” Lord Snoke began, his eyes narrowing as he studied the other man, “We were so close. Our failure is no excuse to halt our operations.”

Hux swallowed and nodded. “Yes, my Lord. There have been no sightings of the street rat or her friend. They must have perished.”

Lord Snoke smirked. “Then the crystals remain. You know your next task.” The older man rose to his feet, the strain of the activity clear on his face, “Find another person who is worthy. Do not fail me again.”

“I will not, My Lord. I swear my life on it.”

But Lord Snoke merely grinned. “I know, my child, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading :)
> 
> And if you're in the mood for some Reylo, check our my other stories:  
> [American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
> [The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
> [The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
> [ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
> [Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


	4. The Carpet Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delays on alllll my stories. It's been incredibly hectic but I'm hoping to get a lot of stuff updated/finished soon because I have a lot more ideas I want to write BUT I know I shouldn't be trashy and need to wrap some stuff up before writing more.
> 
> so, with that said, please enjoy :)

“Something troubles you,” Poe began, watching Ben with a mastery that no one else could duplicate, “You were quick to disappear during the festivities. The Queen was rather upset by your abrupt departure.”

Ben shrugged and stared at the doors of his balcony, wondering if Rey would ever reappear. He longed for her answer to his question. He longed to taste her again, to watch the way she quivered underneath his tongue and fingers.

But, most of all, he wished to feed her again, to watch as her eyes sparkled as she laughed at his words or dined on his food.

He sighed and looked to Poe. “I am simply sick of courting Princesses whom I have no desire to marry.”

“But, I do believe Princess Kira is different,” Poe offered, his smile hesitant, “Her footman is certainly more grounded than most.”

Ben rolled his eyes, uncaring of Poe’s attraction to the Princess’s loyal right-hand man. “She is ignorant, unrefined, and dare I say, brash. Those are not the qualities of a Princess.”

Poe raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing as if he were holding his tongue. He merely continued his task, busy prepping Ben’s quarters for bedtime.

But, his lack of response had Ben on edge. “It is quite unlike you not to have something to share, Poe.”

With a sigh, Poe fluffed a pillow and shook his head. “It is not my wish to upset you with my opinion.”

“I demand you speak and you speak now!” Ben hissed, knowing his frustration was being unfairly placed on Poe.

But Poe merely sighed and nodded, as if he expected to be put on the spot. “You disregarded Princess Jessika, Princess Kaydel, Princess Jyn, Princess Qi’ra, and my, the list could go on!” He shook his head and fixed a blanket, refusing to look at Ben, “You referred to them as timid, submissive, and painfully refined.”

Poe began to prepare Ben’s tea to perfection, stirring in a spoonful of sugar sourced from Ben’s grandmother’s home of Alderaan. He sighed. “Yet, here we have Princess Kira, who by your own tongue, you have described as unrefined and free-spirited! Tell me, doesn’t that make a perfect wife for you?”

Ben crossed his arms, considering Poe’s words. Was his loyal footman correct? And if he wasn’t, what was Ben searching for in a wife? He found the proper nature of most Princesses to be unattractive, loathing their submissive stances and timid demeanor.

But, he found himself similarly put off by Princess Kira’s constant slips of the tongue, as well as her lack of couth at the party and while dining.

Why would he be given permission to marry Princess Kira, who ate like a street urchin who had never used a fork before, but similarly be barred from marrying Rey?

Perhaps that was his true issue with Princess Kira. She reminded him of Rey.

Quickly, under Poe’s watchful gaze, it became apparent to Ben why no Princess would ever be good enough for him.

To put it simply, none of them would ever be Rey.

He frowned and sipped his tea, wishing the familiar warm liquid would soothe him. “I fear it is because I am in love with my little thief.”

Poe sighed and moved to the door. “That may be, but you have a duty to fulfil. You do not need to love who you marry. Your heart and body and soul may belong to the thief, but your title and lawfully wedded hand will belong to another.”

His words were not new to Ben. He knew this. He had been told repeatedly. Before, fulfilling his duty was never a problem. But, now that he had met Rey, and tasted her, and laughed with her, and languished in her beauty, the thought of spending even a moment with another wounded him.

“I will try,” He whispered, his heart heavy, “You may go.”

Poe frowned and offered a silent goodnight before disappearing, leaving Ben to wallow alone in his quarters. It was an activity that Ben was growing quite good at.

But, as he moved to change into his sleep clothes, a knock from his balcony doors drew his attention. Immediately, every nerve in his body seemed to light on fire, his head filling with the memories of Rey’s sweet skin and soft laugh.

Was she returning early, hopefully to make his life worth living by accepting his offer? As his mind began to race with thoughts of his future, preferably with Rey both underneath and beside him, he burst open the door.

But, instead of Rey standing on the other side, wearing the practical linen clothes he had gifted her, stood Princess Kira. Her hair was pinned in a long braid, and instead of the lavish dress she had worn to the party, she now wore a white gown of silk, hidden under a turquoise-colored cloak.

She smiled shyly at him. “Good evening, my Prince.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “May I help you? How did you get onto my balcony?”

He watched as she shifted side to side, clearly considering her words. “Erm, with the assistance of a most curious artifact.”

He narrowed his eyes, unsure of what she was trying to communicate. Most of the Princesses presented to Ben had been dim-witted, but not stupid. But with Princess Kira, he was starting to wonder if her ignorance was just sheer stupidity.

But such thoughts disappeared as Princess Kira rose off the ground, an intricate rug beneath her. He simply stared, mouth agape.

“Is that…” He swallowed his words, knowing there was simply no way.

Yet, despite his logical side decrying there was no such thing, the Princess smiled and nodded. “Indeed, it is a magic carpet.”

He stared at the rug, eyes wide, before glancing at the Princess. “How did you—”

“Would you like to take a ride?” She asked instead, watching him with a smile, “I do believe Coruscant is most beautiful during the evening.”

Ben looked to the wool carpet, before back at the Princess. She was, by far, the most bizarre Princess he had encountered. Yet, if the floating carpet below her was any indication, she was also the most interesting.

He merely nodded.

-x-x-x-

For a brief moment, especially as Ben stared at her with such cool disinterest, Rey was genuinely concerned that he’d reject her. That her entire charade would be over and Princess Kira would be sent away, or even perhaps to the gallows.

Thankfully, the magic carpet seemed to interest him, and he had stepped on with little hesitance. They then flew off, hovering over the city from far above, a gentle light from the moon and the ocean joining their journey.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She found herself saying, glancing between the sleepy city and the gorgeous man beside her, “To see your home from above, from a vantage point not truly meant for us.” She laughed softly and spread her arms, offering him a grin, “We’re like birds now. Free to fly as we please.”

To her surprise, her words made him smile. “I’ve never…” He shook his head, glancing around the sights below them with wide eyes, “I never dreamt such a feat was possible. This is incredible.”

She blushed under his gaze. “Would you like to see the mountains? I’ve always dreamed of seeing them.”

Ben smiled and nodded. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

With a touch to the crystals resting on her neck, the carpet turned in the sky, flying them north of Coruscant. Rey couldn’t help but watch Ben with rapt fascination, delighted that despite her humble background, she too could impress the Prince the same way that he had impressed her.

Of course, as the carpet neared the sprawling snow-covered mountains, Rey couldn’t help the small seed of sadness within her from growing. Despite her short time knowing Ben, she had become greatly taken with him, so far as to wishing to marry him.

That was the purpose for the entire ruse. But marriage would be between Ben and a fictitious person.

Not between him and Rey.

Suddenly, despite Ben’s excitement as they neared the snowy peaks, she wanted nothing more than to never have attempted the charade. She was no Princess.

She was Rey, street urchin and thief.

“I have never ventured outside of Coruscant,” Ben began, quickly drawing her attention, “Ever. My grandmother was from Alderaan. Another was from Corellia. We are close allies with Endor, Chandrila, Ryloth, and Byss,” He frowned and glanced at her, “But I have never stepped foot in those territories.”

Rey could only stare at him as he continued to speak. “I feel so isolated. So trapped,” He chuckled, although the laugh was laced with contempt, “But do I have any right to feel such a way? Here I am, posed to become King, yet I wallow in my inability to see the world.”

She frowned and grabbed his hand, surprised by her own movements. “I feel similarly,” She explained, remembering her life before the crystals. Sure, she was not physically prevented from traveling, but life in the lowest sector of society offered little movement. “It is natural to feel stuck by your role in society. You have every right to feel a burden, even as a Prince.”

Ben glanced at their hands, his eyes curious. He nodded. “This is the most I’ve seen of the world,” He began again, his voice soft, “I’ve dreamed of seeing mountains. I’ve dreamed of seeing the ocean, of what it would look like from anywhere but the window of my quarters.”

“It’s an indescribable feeling, isn’t it?” She whispered, looking between the mountains and the prince beside her, “The freedom to see and act as we feel.”

He stared at her, his expression solemn. “I have never experienced such a feeling before.”

The carpet continued to fly them around, looping around the mountains to fly them over unending fields of sprawling flowers. Rey couldn’t help but squeeze his hand, desperate to change his feelings. “Even now, my Prince?”

She watched as he glanced at the fields below them, before meeting her gaze. Perhaps it was her imagination, but something in his eyes shifted.

“No. I do believe you have opened my eyes.”

And then, to her absolute surprise, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. It was a delicious sensation, just as it had been the last time they kissed. The scenery only added to the wondrous feeling, his soft kisses acting as quite a contrast to the wind whipping through her hair and gown.

His hands moved to cup her cheeks, his tongue moving its way into her mouth. She could only whimper, her hands moving to rest on his thighs, desperate to make the moment last forever.

They simply continued to kiss and kiss and kiss until the carpet somehow ended up back at the palace, lowering to the stone of the Prince’s balcony. It was only when they realized that they no longer moved through the air that they separated, staring at each other with wide eyes.

He cleared his throat and cupped one of her cheeks, staring at her in surprise. “Rey?”

She staggered back, unbelieving of his words. He couldn’t possibly know who she was!

“It really is you,” He continued, his thumb brushing against her lips gently, “But I don’t understand…”

She gulped and abruptly stood up, quickly rushing back into his quarters. He followed closely behind, his tense breath audible in the silence of the evening.

“It is me,” She finally confessed, before turning to meet his warm gaze. But as soon as the words left her lips, she wasn’t sure how to follow. Did she tell him about the crystals? Would he think her to be a liar? A cheat? More of a thief than she already was?

Instead, her lovestruck brain decided to follow her lie with yet another. “The truth is, Ben, we are quite similar. Just how you pretended to be Kylo, I pretended to be Rey. I lusted for the opportunity to live a different life, if only for a brief time.”

He nodded, following her words with a type of hunger that made her belly burn. “I see,” He whispered, bringing his other hand to rest on her shoulder, “What shall I call you then?”

She gulped. “Erm, Rey. It was a nickname given to me in my youth.”

With a grin, he pressed his lips to her again. “I do not understand how I didn’t recognize you,” He whispered, his eyes traveling frantically over her features, “You were like a different person to me.”

Rey cleared her throat and nodded, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. “Sometimes we are blinded by our prejudices. Perhaps you thought a street rat like Rey would be unable to act as a Princess.”

He merely kissed her again. “Perhaps,” He whispered against her lips, his hands sliding down her form to rest on her hips, “I suppose it does not matter any longer. Now that you are here with me.”

She gulped and nodded, reveling in the press of his soft lips against her jaw and neck. “Do you still desire me?”

A deep laugh tickled her neck. He pulled away and stared at her, his gaze forcing a gasp from her lips. His brown eyes had darkened, his hunger evident. “More than life itself, my dearest Rey,” He explained, before pressing another kiss to her neck, “I know I should not be touching a Princess like this, but I simply cannot get myself to stop.”

Rey gulped and grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Then don’t,” She whispered, before meeting his lips with a hungry kiss.

With practiced hands, Ben led her to the bed, lifting her up with little difficulty. His lips briefly detached from hers to instead travel down her neck, taking eager licks and nips at her exposed skin. Then, to her surprise, his hands began to push the silk of her gown to her hips.

“May I?” He practically begged, his chocolate eyes nearly glowing as he stared at her, “I know this is improper, but I really must.”

Rey gulped and nodded eagerly, knowing impropriety was the last thing on her mind, especially given the circumstances. And any minor concern she had immediately disappeared at the familiar feeling of Ben’s soft lips on her thighs.

“Artisans muse about the soft and smooth texture of Endorian silk,” He murmured, his lips and tongue traveling up her legs, “But it is simply because they have not encountered your skin.”

His words left her speechless at the same moment that his tongue left her quivering. He feasted on her warm flesh with a ravenous hunger, one that mimicked Rey’s own eating habits. Except, instead of whatever morsels she could steal, he was entranced with her heated flesh.

“Just perfect,” He muttered, letting his tongue swipe at her engorged clit, “I shall never grow tired of this.”

As a thick finger found her aching center, her hips thrusted upwards, only halted by one massive hand pressing at her stomach. He continued to lick and suck at her cunt, one finger moving frantically inside of her.

In fact, all of his movements could be described as frantic; as if he feared that she would disappear with not a moment’s notice.

“Ben!” She cried out, completely hypnotized by his fingers and tongue working in tandem, “Please!” She practically sobbed.

Another finger joined his previous motions, curling within her to hit a mythical spot. With one final flick of his tongue, she erupted, seeing stars.

In fact, if the discovery of the crystals hadn’t confirmed the existence of magic for her, her satiated body would have done so. She would never need to make another wish with the crystals—not if this man was with her.

He crawled up her body and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “You are everything I’ve always wanted,” He confessed quietly, letting his eyes roam her flushed face, “You are perfect.”

“Sometimes I feel like nothing,” She whispered back, staring into his brown eyes.

He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms.

“You’re not. Not to me.”

-x-x-x-

Rey allowed herself to enjoy resting in his arms for only a little while longer, knowing she needed to return to her quarters or risk being caught. Unsurprisingly, when she made her way back into the room, she found Finn sitting atop one of the luxurious chairs, feasting on exotic fruits.

He grinned. “Well, someone appears to be in good spirits,” He began, before stuffing a mouthful of grapes in his mouth, “How did your carpet ride go?”

“It was incredible,” She explained, her cheeks flushing at the memories of the romantic evening and the events that followed, “The views were incredible.”

Finn laughed. “Of the landscape or of the Prince?”

She rolled her eyes and dropped beside him. “Both. But… He knows.”

Her friend choked on the grapes in his mouth, only calming down as Rey hit at his back. Once settled, he stared at her, eyes wide. “He knows? What in maker’s name do you mean he knows? How?!”

Rey swallowed and glanced at her hands. “I’m not entirely sure. Yoda said the crystals follow what I wish for so…” She sighed and looked back to Finn, “Perhaps what my heart truly wanted was for him to see the real me.”

Finn frowned and began to rub her back. “And how did he take the news? Did you tell him about the crystals?”

She snorted and shook her head quickly. “No. I’m afraid I lied again. I told him that I was Princess Kira and was simply living as Rey to get to know the city.”

“And he believed that?” Finn didn’t sound convinced.

Rey nodded. “He did. Then he…” She flushed and bit her lip, “We were intimate.”

His eyes widened. “Intimate?”

“We didn’t make love,” She quickly amended, ignoring how flushed her cheeks were, “He just simply… appreciated my body.”

Finn sighed wistfully and continued to eat his grapes. “Well, that sounds marvelous.”

Rey grabbed the bowl from her friend and began to eat as well, occasionally tossing bits of the fruit to the sleepy Bebe at her feet. They enjoyed the silence, until Finn spoke again.

“If the Prince figured it out, we must assume you let your guard down,” He began, glancing at Rey curiously, “Does this mean the others will figure it out as well?”

She frowned, considering Finn’s words. Would Lord Snoke and his minions see through their ruse as well?

“I don’t know,” She whispered, scared of her own voice, “Perhaps only Ben knows because my heart wanted him to see. Hopefully the charade is intact.”

Finn merely nodded. “Yes. Hopefully.” He rose to his feet and held out his hand, “Come on, my Princess. It’s time for you to get your beauty rest.”

And so, she followed her best friend, eager for a night filled with dreams of a handsome Prince, sparkling brown eyes, and being held between two thick arms.

-x-x-x-

But glorious sleep was disturbed mere hours later, an intense pounding at the large wooden door of their quarters, prematurely shaking her awake.

There was not even a moment to scream, nor shout, nor to touch her precious crystals and make a wish.

She was simply snatched in the night.

-x-x-x-

Ben stood on his balcony, ignoring the intense sunlight glaring at the silken material of his shirt. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from the intricate rug at his feet, the same piece of carpet that Princess Kira had flown him on the previous night.

_No_ , he realized with a start, _not Princess Kira_.

She was Rey.

His Rey.

Everything at that moment had felt so perfect. Like every problem in his life was on the path to being solved.

Instead, his stomach lurched. He forced himself to look over at his trusted footman. Poe, who normally was all smiles, looked rather put off.

“Say it again,” Ben muttered, now studying the unfamiliar emotion on Poe’s face.

Poe cleared his throat and glanced at the ground. “She’s gone, my Prince. She’s simply disappeared.”

Ben couldn’t help the growl that grew on his lips. “You must be mistaken. There’s no possible way she just…left.”

With a frown, Poe took a step forward, holding out a piece of parchment. “She left a note, my Prince. I’m so very sorry.”

Despite his shaking hands, Ben managed to retrieve the parchment. His eyes landed on the perfectly written script.

_I am nothing. You do not want me. Forget me._

_Princess Kira_

Ben cleared his throat and set the parchment down, ignoring Poe’s pitiful looks.

“My Prince…Well, I thought you didn’t like her?” Poe began, apparently not privy to the events of the previous evening, “So does it really matter—”

“Go!” Ben immediately cut in, his words angry, “I wish to be alone.”

Poe wasn’t in a position to argue. With a bow, he disappeared, leaving the Prince to fume in solitude.

And fume he did, his gaze locked on the city below.

“I wish I were Kylo and you were Rey,” He whispered softly, his eyes drifting back to the carpet, “Imagine how happy we could be.”

-x-x-x-

When Rey was jerked awake yet again, she found herself sitting in the middle of the desert, Lord Snoke staring down at her with hungry eyes. To his side stood the sniveling redhead, as well as four palace guards beside their carriage.

And a tiger.

A bloody _tiger_.

She swallowed and attempted to move, but quickly realized a thick rope held together her arms and legs. With a defeated gulp, she met Snoke’s eyes.

He looked positively gleeful.

“My child,” He began, his voice putting her nerves on edge, “I must say that I am truly impressed with your deceit.” He took a step forward, bending slightly to level their eyes, “But most of all, impressed with your skills. You did what I asked.”

Rey couldn’t prevent the cry from escaping her lips as he reached forward and ripped the crystals from her neck.

With an evil grin, he continued speaking. “You retrieved the crystals, child. You wanted to play a bit, but they still ended with me.”

He ran a gentle thumb across the blood red stone, before glancing back at her. “How powerful these are—it’s truly incredible! My, they even turned a street rat like you into a Princess.”

As he laughed, the pleasure of his voice evident, he slipped the crystals around his neck. “But you failed, my child. You let sentiment get in the way.”

She stared at him, her eyes furious, as he took one final step towards her.

“And now,” He practically whispered, his vile breath ghosting across her features, “You pay for your treachery with your life.”

No longer surprised by his words, she watched as he backed away, clearly pleased by his evil monologue. He snapped his fingers, a signal for the guards to prepare for departure.

The burly men helped Snoke into the carriage, but Hux remained to the side, watching Rey with equally as pleased features as his boss. Unable to help herself, Rey snarled at him.

“What?” She hissed out, tugging at her ropes as if her little strength would do any good, “You people are just going to leave me here?”

He grinned for a few moments, simply watching her with mischievous eyes. “You expected us to leave you here to starve? That would be cruel.”

Rey growled. “You don’t scare me.”

Hux laughed. “But the tiger will.”

Before Rey could respond, Hux climbed into the carriage, the guards following behind him. As the luxurious carriage drove away, the distinctive sound of a whistle vibrated through the air.

Where the carriage once stood, only the tiger remained.

A very hungry, very angry looking tiger.

And at notice from the whistle, he charged.

Rey stared at the beast’s face, watching as he neared closer and closer.

So, this was her end.

To be eaten in the desert by a tiger.

Was this truly what she deserved?

She just hoped Finn was safe.

She was happy she got the chance to kiss Ben.

To feel loved, if only just for a moment.

When the tiger was only a mere foot from her restricted body, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, wishing the beast was not a beast.

Perhaps a cute kitten.

Anything that would prevent her from becoming lunch.

It took a few moments, but Rey quickly realized that she wasn’t dead or mauled. So, very confused, she opened her eyes to come face to face with a small kitten, his orange fur and black stripes unmissable.

“Hot here, is it.  Yoda likes the sun not.  Herh herh herh.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Rey jerked forward, her eyes landing on the tiny green man from the Cave of Wonders.

“Yoda!” She cried out, floored by his presence, “What are you doing here? How did you—what about—don’t you—”

The tiny man trudged forward and smiled, before snapping his fingers, the rope disappearing from her body. Once freed, Rey jumped to her feet, speechless.

“Follows the force, Yoda does,” the tiny man explained casually, as if him appearing out of thin air in the middle of the desert was entirely normal, “Strong here, the force is.  Strong in you, it is.  Hmmmmmm.”

As he moved onward, Rey raced after him, trying to process his words. “I don’t understand,” She nearly gasped out, parched from her time in the sun, “How can the force be strong in me? I don’t have the crystals anymore! Lord Snoke stole them!”

Yoda merely laughed and continued his movements, humming happily. “Use the force, not all with the crystals can.  Yes, hmmm,” After a few more steps, he stopped to glance at Rey, “Use to force with no crystals, some can.  Yeesssssss.”

Rey immediately froze, considering his words. Could he possibly mean what she thought he meant? Truthfully, with his backwards way of speaking, Rey wasn’t entirely sure she was understanding him completely.

“Yoda, sir, um, are you saying I can use the force with no crystals?” She asked hesitantly, nervous for his answer.

He grinned and gently touched her hand. “Worthy, you are.  Found the crystals, you did.  Now forever yours, they are.  Inside you, the force lives.”

Rey blinked a few times, struggling to comprehend his meaning. “Can Snoke use the crystals then?”

The green man pouted. “Powerful, the crystals are.  Use them, anyone can. But master them, only one can.  Hmmmmmm.”

She stared at her new friend and took a deep breath, immediately recognizing what needed to be done.

“Yoda, I need to get back to Coruscant.”

Then, with her friend’s chuckle filling her ears, the world changed before her.

-x-x-x-

Lord Snoke stood before the Queen, the sparkling red Kaiburr crystals resting against his neck, a gawdy addition to his already lavish attire. The Queen sat at her desk, staring at a map of their territories. She looked exhausted, a fact Snoke knew would work to his advantage.

“My Queen,” He began, his voice soft, “Princess Bazine and King Palpatine will arrive within a fortnight. I do believe a marriage between the Princess and the Prince would be most beneficial to our great land.”

She pursed her lips and glanced at the man, clearly not in agreement. “I suppose,” She began, before glancing back at the map, “Naboo would be a worthy ally, but King Palpatine is notoriously mean-spirited. I wonder how the Princess takes after him.”

Lord Snoke cleared his throat and took a step towards the Queen. “I assure you, Princess Bazine is a remarkable young lady. I also remind you that an alliance with Naboo would be most advantageous for our invasion of Alderaan.”

At the mention of Alderaan, Leia whipped her head around, staring at her loyal adviser in shock. She jumped to her feet, her hands shaking in anger.

“Alderaan?” She cried, unbelieving of his words, “Why in god’s name would we ever invade my mother’s homeland? Alderaan has been nothing but a loyal ally!”

Lord Snoke reached towards his neck and gently rubbed one of the luscious jewels, his eyes locked on the Queen. He grinned.

“The Prince will wed Princess Bazine. And when he does, our first order will be invading Alderaan,” He explained firmly, a grin spreading across his chapped lips, “Isn’t that right?”

The Queen merely nodded, her gaze locked on the crystals, her eyes hazy.

“Yes,” She whispered, as if someone else spoke for her, “Ben shall marry Princess Bazine. Then, we invade Alderaan.”

Lord Snoke grinned.

It was all too easy.

-x-x-x-

Ben was in agony.

Never in his life had he experience such melancholy, such misery….

Such despair.

Finally, he had felt love—practically held it in his hands—and in mere hours, it was gone.

It was gone, leaving no trace but a single sheet of parchment that would forever haunt his memories.

As he tossed and turned in his much to big bed, thinking of delicious tan skin and soft kisses and the most beautiful woman in the world, he realized he would never be happy without her.

If she could not be his, then he would die alone.

But just as he thought his sadness would lull him to sleep, the sound of soft yipping caught his attention. He sat up, his eyes glancing to his sofa, a discarded tray of fruits sitting from the dinner Poe tried to make him eat.

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the lack of light.

Yet even in the darkness, he knew what he was seeing.

So too did the little fox. With another yip, she climbed onto the bed, settling on Ben’s stomach, a snoot filled with grapes.

Clearly, she was used to sleeping with a human.

And then, he knew.

Rey would never leave on her own accord.

Not without Bebe.

With not a moment to spare, he was out of bed, only one thought on his mind.

He had a Princess to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, thanks for reading! Just one more chapter left :)
> 
> And as usual, if you haven't checked out my other stories, click below!
> 
> [American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)   
>  [The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)   
>  [The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)   
>  [ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)   
>  [Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


	5. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, my apologies that it took six months to finish this but.....please enjoy the ending!

As soon as Ben realized something was amiss, his panicked nature forced him to awaken Poe from his sleep too. This later turned out to be the right move as his footman immediately took off for the dungeons, choking out panicked words about Finnegan.

Ben didn’t understand the relationship between Poe and Rey’s footman, but with Rey missing, he simply no longer cared.

And as he paced his quarters, the little fox sleeping contently in his arms, he found the only thing he cared about was Rey’s safe return.

“My Prince!” Poe gasped, bolting into his quarters, “I have found Finnegan!”

Ben watched as the man in question stumbled in, clearly hurt. Blood covered his face and clothes, and by the way he was walking, Ben recognized the evidence of a brutal fight.

“Where is the Princess?” He asked instead. While he wanted Rey’s friends safe, his only priority was her.

Poe swallowed and helped Finnegan to a chair, his touch gentle. Once satisfied the man was comfortable, he looked to Ben. “She was not in the dungeons, my Prince. I found only Finnegan. The guards were insistent he stay, but I threatened your sword.”

Ben clenched his fists and looked to the injured man. “Well?” He asked, his tone harsher than he knew was necessary, “Where is Rey?”

Finnegan frowned and winced, clearly in pain. “I don’t know! They came in the night. They took her and before I could even react, I had six men on me,” He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, clearly exhausted, “I am lucky I am still alive.”

“Did they say anything?” Ben hissed out, stepping closer to the man, “Who is _they_?”

With another wince, the man looked down. “You are aware that Princess Kira is Rey, correct?”

Ben ignored Poe’s gasp of surprise and continued studying the man. “Yes. I am aware.”

“Rey was not entirely honest with you. Princess Kira does not exist. Rey and I are street urchins. Street rats. Abandoned orphans who steal and scavenge to stay alive.”

Her footman’s words made no sense to him. There was no way Rey was simply a scavenger. Not with the beautiful gowns she wore. Not with the gold she gifted his mother.

“Lies,” Ben spat out, irritated by the man’s fictitious words, “Rey is a Princess but took the identity—”

“Rey is a street rat!” Finnegan hissed out, wincing at he moved in the seat, “We were only able to act on this charade with the crystals.”

Suddenly, Ben felt the air leave his lungs.

“Crystals?” He forced out, surprised by his own words, “What crystals?”

“The Kaiburr crystals,” Finnegan explained, his eyes weary, “Lord Snoke forced her to retrieve them. He threatened to kill us otherwise.”

Ben dropped to the foot of his bed, his heart beating widely. The tale of the Kaiburr crystals was not a new story to the Prince.

The quest for the same crystals had killed his only Uncle approximately a year prior.

“Lord Snoke?” He asked aloud, looking back to Finnegan, “Lord Snoke? My mother’s advisor?”

The injured man nodded. “Yes. He brought us to the Cave of Wonders. Rey retrieved the crystals and was forced to turn them over but…” He glanced at Bebe, who still snoozed in Ben’s arms, “Bebe somehow got them back.”

“And then you used them?” Ben inquired, his own eyes weary, “You used them to pretend to be from a wealthy, faraway land. Why?”

Finnegan shrugged and looked down. “Because she wanted the chance to be with you. To be more than your concubine.”

Ben swallowed and glanced at his feet, understanding his words. He too wished he could be with Rey. He wished their circumstances were different.

That they weren’t from different worlds.

“But now he has retrieved the crystals,” Finnegan forced out, his voice cracking with emotion, “And I am afraid he has gotten rid of Rey to do so.”

The footman’s words brought tears to Ben’s eyes. He couldn’t be angry with the deceit on their part, or the treachery of his mother’s most trusted advisor.

All he thought about was Rey.

“What do we do?” Ben forced out, his own eyes watery, “How do I save her?”

The three men stared at each other for a moment, before Bebe’s yipping broke their attention. The tiny fox jumped out of Ben’s arms and moved to the balcony, disappearing from their line of sight.

That was, until, she slowly reemerged from the hidden space, sitting on top of a luxurious carpet.

A carpet that was floating through the air.

While Poe made a squawk of surprise, Ben leapt to his feet.

“The carpet!” He cried out, rushing forward to run his fingers along the soft material, “The carpet still flies!”

As if having a mind of its own, the carpet rubbed against Ben’s hand, appearing eager. Ben turned to look at Poe and Finnegan, a new hope in his gaze.

“I’m going to find her,” He explained, before stepping towards his array of swords and grabbing the grandest one, “And when I do, I’m going to kill Snoke.”

With one final glance, Ben climbed onto the carpet, unable to prevent his yelp of surprise as it whisked away, navigating Ben and the little fox through the Coruscant sky.

-x-x-x-

Ben spent hours on the carpet, Bebe tucked carefully between his legs, searching everywhere for his Rey. Every peak of sand and every hidden building was explored. Not an inch of his city was untouched.

But no matter where he looked, he simply couldn’t find her. He was forced to return to the palace, weakened by his exhaustion and hunger. While he desperately wanted to simply keep looking, he knew his tired nature would do nothing if he did find Rey.

Especially if there was a battle he needed to fight.

Unfortunately, his return to the palace wasn’t pleasant. His mind was set on immediately returning to his quarters for a quick meal and nap, before venturing out again.

However, he was intercepted by a few of his mother’s servants, who practically forced him into her chambers. She sat in one of her favorite chairs, looking regal, her eyes glowing.

“My son,” She began, studying him carefully, “I have news for you.”

Ben cleared his throat and shifted, not wanting to disrespect his mother but desperate to rest before returning to Rey. “Yes, mother?”

The Queen hummed and handed him a scroll; her demeanor eerily calm. “I have sent out a royal decree. You are to marry Princess Bazine of Naboo.”

He staggered back, unbelieving of her words. “Excuse me?” He shrieked, every nerve in his body now on high alert, “I was told I could choose my Princess! How dare you issue a royal decree!”

His mother did not move, unaffected by his anger. “Do not test me, son. Within a fortnight, you will be wed. Naboo is the strongest alliance we could ask for. Their resources will be necessary when we go to war.”

Ben clutched his sword, his eyes never leaving his mother. “Who is to say we are going to war? We are a peaceful kingdom!”

But the Queen merely hummed. “My advisors disagree. We are doing what we must.”

Immediately, Ben knew who was behind his mother’s change of heart. He had to find Snoke. Not only did Rey’s life depend on it, but so too did the entire kingdom.

“And where is your most loyal advisor, mother? Where is Lord Snoke?” He spat out, unable to hold back the venomous way he said the man’s name.

The Queen waved her hand. “He is by the water, overseeing our troops. We have drafted one man from every family. We will be the strongest army in the world!”

Ben felt sick.

Suddenly, food and sleep meant nothing to him.

Before his mother could say another word, he was out the door.

-x-x-x-

When Rey came to consciousness, she was floundering in freezing cold water. Pure instinct and adrenaline pulled her to the surface, causing her to burst with a cough and gasp for air. She pulled herself to the shoreline, shaking in the chill of the air.

After catching her breath, she realized she was in bordering territory, by Coruscant Lake. Yoda was nowhere in sight.

But mere yards away, she spotted men training, some as young as at least ten. Her stomach flipped as some boys, some men, charged at each other, clearly preparing for a fight.

She watched for a few moments, wishing she wasn’t shaking in the cool breeze or sitting in soaking wet clothes. When seconds later her shaking stopped, and the clothes that sat upon her skin were as dry as the desert, she began to wonder what power she held.

What had Yoda meant? Could she really use the powers of the crystals without actually having them in her possession?

How powerful would Snoke be if she was the true master?

Gingerly, she rose to her feet, moving towards the training men. Nobody paid attention to her, the men too busy attacking each other with wooden shafts designed to look like swords. She moved towards the tents, knowing leadership would certainly be there.

The real question was what this army stood for. Coruscant was a peaceful nation. Why would they be training at a time like this?

At the sound of voices, she hid behind a tent, holding her breath as two men stepped out. One was the sniveling redhead that she so unfortunately had come into contact with before. The other was older, and somehow, more nefarious looking.

“General Pryde, Lord Snoke gave an order!” The redhead scoffed, glaring at the man beside him, “The Prince is to be kept on lockdown. We must make sure he does not make a run before his wedding takes place.”

The man Rey was unfamiliar with, General Pryde, continued his marching. “I hardly understand why a wedding is necessary. We have a war to focus on!”

Hux growled and shoved the man. “Without a wedding, the war will not happen! Until we get resources from Naboo, we are not strong enough to invade Alderaan.”

The General sighed and nodded. “Where is Lord Snoke now?”

“He’s observing from his watch tower. If everything goes perfectly, Lord Snoke will come to his full power,” Hux explained, a twinkle of delight in his eye, “And finally, the Skywalker bloodline will disappear.”

Rey watched as Pryde and Hux disappeared into the hoard of training men and pressed herself against the tent. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

Prince Ben was getting married? Coruscant was invading Alderaan? Lord Snoke intended to get rid of the royal family?

She felt sick to her stomach.

Without another thought, she stormed towards the watch tower, willing the force to be with her.

If this mythical power was real, it was now or never.

She needed it on her side.

-x-x-x-

The magical carpet whizzed through the air, twisting and turning through every curve of the Coruscant sky. As he neared the water, the sparkling outline of the Coruscant Lake, he knew he was close.

Something in his body just…sensed it.

The carpet dropped just outside of the training facility, allowing him to go on foot. Bebe remained on the carpet, keeping a watchful eye on the world around them.

With his sword in his hand, he continued onward.

-x-x-x-

He was forever a disgusting looking man, shriveled from old age and poor health. But despite his terrible looking disposition, Lord Snoke was energized from the sights before him. From the crystals in his hand.

“A weapon shortage, you say?” He hummed, his boney fingers clutching the glowing red crystals, “I hardly doubt that will be an issue.”

Before his eyes, the racks of armor seemed to multiply, the body suits looking stronger and more plentiful than the Kingdom of Coruscant had ever seen. The old man grinned, pleased with his power, before turning to look at his admiral.

“Make sure our troops are ready. Within a fortnight, Coruscant will have no opposition. We will reign supreme! No one will ever question—”

His booming voice was cut off by the presence of the young Prince in his watch tower. Where his admiral once stood, holding news of his troops, a corpse lay instead. The prince seemed undeterred, a sword in his hands, his black boots standing in a puddle of blood.

“Prince Ben—”

“Where is she?” The Prince growled, stepping forward with his sword drawn, “YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!”

Lord Snoke merely grinned and held up his hands in surrender. “Are you looking for your little whore? The trashy little street rat you took on as a concubine?”

The Prince screamed and held out the blood coated-sword, his eyes mad. “TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!”

Despite the Prince’s frustration, Lord Snoke was amused. “Where is she? If I were a betting man, I’d say rotting in the middle of the desert, her arms being used as a chew toy for a tiger.”

Ben let out a scream and charged forward, his sword drawn. But as he neared the older man, the force of thousand waves shoved him backwards, sending him into the wooden arches of the tower. He dropped with a thud, his sword dropping from his hands.

“It is not wise to mourn,” Lord Snoke explained, before kicking the sword away from the young Prince. His beloved crystals twinkled between his skinny fingers. “Especially not easily replaced loose women.”

While the Prince was distraught, tears streaming down his face, blood from the impact of his injury covering his skin, he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed.

“I won’t kill you,” Lord Snoke continued, his fingers tracing the crystals, “Not yet, at least. Not until you wed Princess Bazine. And you will,” He hummed, holding up the glowing red stones, “For I control man and the sea with these.”

Lord Snoke took a step forward, hovering over the injured Prince, a grin across his disgusting face. “You are just a man. You too will fall to me.”

“No!” A feminine voice cried, surprising them both, “No, he won’t. He’s not weak. Not like you.”

Despite his injuries, Ben looked past the older man, his face softening. “Rey…” He croaked out, his eyes wet with relief, “You’re alive.”

Rey clenched her fists, her eyes locked on Lord Snoke. “I am. He tried to kill me, though. Thankfully, kittens are much easier to manage than tigers.”

Lord Snoke laughed, his lips twitching into a grin. “Ah! Don’t let anyone ever say I lacked compassion. My Prince, you may say goodbye to your whore before I end her.”

At that moment, the tower exploded in a fury of movements. Lord Snoke waved his hands towards Rey, the glittering crystals shifting in the cool breeze. But despite his wish to destroy her, to end her life in the way that he had previously failed, she stood strong.

Rey shut her eyes and stepped forward; her mind locked on the crystals. She dreamed of Ben—of marriage, of children, of food, of _happiness_.

A scream filled her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, it wasn’t her who had made the fatal blow.

Ben kneeled at the old man’s feet, his sword piercing Lord Snoke’s heart. With cries of misery and defeat, his body collapsed to the ground, the crystals flying through the air.

It was a split-second decision—one that Rey wondered if she’d later regret—but the moment the thought crossed her mind, she knew what she had to do.

With a flick of her wrist, and the thought of freedom, the blood red crystals exploded before her. Only piles of dust remained where the glowing stones once sat.

There would be no more unlimited power. No more trickery. No more death, or deception, or suffering.

Just her and Ben.

She dropped to her knees and crawled to Ben, avoiding the puddles of blood. The powdered gems. The proof of their fight. With gentle hands she cradled his cheeks, her eyes filling with tears.

“Ben…” She croaked out, unable to stop shaking, “You killed him.”

“For you,” He hurried out, clearly exhausted, “I was so worried. I thought you…” He shook his head and looked away, a fat tear dripping down his cheek, “I thought you were gone.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him and let out a sob. “I’m here. I’m here and I love you and I want to be with you. Please.”

He managed a smile, his skin pale, before collapsing into her arms.

She screamed, shaking his limp body, unsure of what to do.

But before she could let out a sob, a familiar flying carpet flew through the window of the tower, her beloved Bebe sitting steady.

She had so many questions at that moment. But all that truly mattered was Ben. With her last bit of strength, she dragged them onto the carpet, letting out a sigh of relief as it flew into the evening air.

-x-x-x-

When Ben came to, he wasn’t sure how long it had been since the fight. Since he last saw Rey. Since he plunged his father’s trusty sword into the treacherous man’s heart.

He did know, however, that he was tucked safely into his bed back in the palace, his body absolutely aching. His mother sat to his side, cradling one of his hands in her lap, watching him carefully.

“Oh my,” She began, her voice soft, her eyes filled with tears, “You’re awake.”

Ben couldn’t process any of this. He had one thought on his mind.

“Where’s Rey?” He asked, frantically attempting to sit up in his bed.

His mother quickly pressed a soft hand to his chest, forcing him to lay back. With a laugh, she waved to Ben’s other side, where the girl in question sat. She held Ben’s other hand, except unlike his conscious mother, Rey was snoring softly, her face buried in his bed’s quilting.

“She’s been with me the entire time. She started dozing off about an hour ago. It’s been nearly twelve hours—I thought she could use some rest as well,” his mother explained, never taking her eyes off him, “Just as you did.”

Ben studied Rey for a few moments, taking his fill. He needed his mind and heart to register that she was safe before he could do anything else. He took careful stock of her pursed lips, flushed cheeks, and long eyelashes, memorizing every last angle of her face.

When he was finally satisfied, he looked to his mother. “Mother—”

“Don’t worry about it, my son,” She cut in, her elegant fingers brushing against his bruised ones, “I was told what happened. By Rey. And Poe. And the footman.”

Ben swallowed and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft petting. After a deep breath, he continued. “They were real. I saw them. Just like the legend said. But then Rey destroyed them.”

His mother pressed a kiss to his hand and hummed. “As she should have. The search for those crystals took my father and brother from me. It would have destroyed me if they also took my son.”

“What about invading Alderaan? About me marrying Princess Bazine?”

His mother shook her head. “I sent messengers to meet the royal party midway. They are being instructed to turn around. We will not be invading my mother’s homeland, and you certainly will not be wedding Princess Bazine.”

“And Snoke’s men?”

She offered a tight smile. “Already in the gallows.”

Rey let out a whimper in her sleep, drawing both of their attention to the sleeping girl. As Ben studied her, a dazzling smile growing on his bruised face, his mother sighed.

“As for the girl,” She began, quickly drawing his attention, “I can see that you fancy her.”

Ben shook his head. “I do not fancy her. I love her.”

“I see. So this would be the girl you pick for your wife?”

He let out a harsh breath and forced himself to sit up, ignoring his mother’s protests. “I will fight to the death about this, mother. I don’t care if you don’t approve. I don’t care if our people don’t approve. All I know is Rey is the woman for me and I will do _everything_ in my power to make her my wife!”

But his mother merely hummed, amused by his outburst. “Are you finished, my son?”

“No! I am not!” He practically screeched, his cheeks flaming red, “Because I know every reason you will give against our marriage and—”

“Who said I was against it?” His mother interrupted.

Ben blinked, taken aback by her words. “Come again? Of course, you’re against it! Rey doesn’t come from royalty! She’s a street rat! A scavenger!”

“You’re right, my son,” she began, gently brushing away some of his bloodied hair, “She is not royalty. But after witnessing the power of those crystals, I realize that blood means nothing. Anyone can be anything. A street rat a Princess. A carpet a flying machine,” She grinned softly, pressing a kiss to his head, “Perhaps even a Prince pretending to be a man by the name of Kylo Ren.”

He swallowed, ignoring her knowledge of the alias he used when he first met Rey. “What are you saying, mother? Do you approve of Rey as my bride?”

The Queen smiled. “Most definitely.”

As he broke into tears, his mother embraced him, her cheeks equally as wet.

-x-x-x-

A few hours after his discussion with his mother and being given approval for him to make Rey his bride, Rey finally woke up. During her rest, Ben was given a sponge bath, fed multiple meals, and even visited by Poe and Finnegan. Ben had desperately wanted to wake her up, especially when food was involved, but decided against it.

If she was even partially as tired as he was, she desperately needed her sleep. That was perhaps why when she finally awoke, their reunion felt even more delicious. Her eyes slowly blinked, adjusting to the dim light of the day.

Hazel met his deep brown.

“Ben,” She sobbed, before shooting herself into his arms, “You’re alive!”

“I am,” He whispered, his lips pressed into her head, “I’m alive and you’re alive and we’re together.”

She sniffled and cupped his cheeks, pressing a frantic kiss to his lips. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you,” She croaked out, hot tears dripping down her cheeks, “I didn’t care about death. I didn’t care about what would happen to me. But when he hurt you…”

Ben shook his head and pulled her closer, relishing in the feel of her soft body pressed against his. “Shush, my love. It’s alright. We’re together now.”

Rey whimpered and kissed him again. “He’s dead. The crystals are gone. I…” She looked down, wiping a few tears from her flushed cheeks, “It’s all my fault. As soon as I retrieved them for him, I should have gotten help. Not used them for my own selfish gain.”

“Don’t punish yourself,” He rushed out, cupping one of her wet cheeks in his massive hand, “Your decision ultimately led us to where we are right now. Together.”

“But are we?” She whispered, her hand finding his, “How could the Queen ever approve of love between you, a Prince, and me, a dirty orphan who scavenges and steals?”

Ben hummed and kissed her gently. “It doesn’t matter how she approves. It simply matters that she does.”

Rey blinked a few times, registering his words. “Are…are you saying your mother approves of us?”

He nodded, a glorious smile appearing on his face. “She does.”

“Like…” Rey swallowed, her cheeks flaming, “As in she approves of our marriage? Not me as your mistress?”

Ben kissed her hands. “Rey, will you be my bride?”

It didn’t matter that both were battered, bruised, and downright exhausted. It didn’t matter that servants were wandering in and out, removing dirty linens and bringing in trays of food. It didn’t matter he had no ring, nor romantic declaration of his feelings.

It was simply the most perfect moment in Rey’s entire life.

“Yes,” She croaked out, tears streaming down her cheeks, “1000 times yes.”

-x-x-x-

Their wedding wasn’t a grand affair. After her time with the crystals, Rey had no desire to be dressed in the finest Endorian silks or be carted around on parades of elephants and tigers and other fantastic animals. All that mattered was having Ben by her side.

Well, and some delicious food.

Food was very much still Rey’s vice.

So, the pair married in a tiny ceremony in one of the gardens in the palace. It was simply a minister, the happy couple, the Queen, Ben’s loyal footman Poe, Finn, and Bebe, chirping happily from the sidelines.

And lots of food.

Because even though the wedding was small, they agreed to open the doors of the celebration to the entire kingdom. No matter how rich or poor the occupants of Coruscant were, everyone was welcomed to celebrate the marriage of the Prince.

As they sat to the side, massive plates of food in front of them, Ben took the hand of his new wife and pressed delicate kisses to each of her knuckles. Rey took a moment from gnawing aggressively at a turkey leg to smile at Ben, her heart and stomach full.

“You have made me the happiest man to ever exist,” Ben explained, his voice soft, “I will spend forever proving just how much I love you.”

Rey swallowed a chunk of the meat and blushed. “If you keep feeding me and kissing me, I dare say I’ll never need anything else again.”

He hummed happily and kissed her hand again, his eyes drifting to a corner of the ballroom, noticing Poe and Rey’s dearest Finnegan, engaged in hushed conversations. “They seem to…get on well.”

After swallowing another bite, Rey discarded the turkey leg and nodded. “They do. Poe is going to train Finn. Since he’s living with us and all.”

Ben chuckled and glanced at his wife. “I don’t recall that being discussed with me, my dearest wife.”

Rey simply rolled her eyes. “I’m a packaged deal. Me, Finn, and Bebe. Take it or leave it.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I dare say I’ll take it.”

She hummed. “Wise choice, my husband.”

“I love you, Princess.”

“And I love you, my Prince.”

 

**_The End_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out some of my other stories!
> 
> One & Two-Shots (Completed):
> 
>  
> 
> [The Peanut Problem, featuring big dick Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181400/chapters/50419064)  
> [Ben, You Ignorant Slut, a fun collection of The Office AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828486/chapters/49512740)  
> [ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
> [Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)
> 
>  
> 
> Multi-Chapter Stories:
> 
>  
> 
> [The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
> [American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben (COMPLETE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
> [Flipping Wars, featuring rival house flippers Rey and Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488508/chapters/48618713)  
> [The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
> 


End file.
